Sonic and Amy's little Werehog
by chloemcg
Summary: When Sonic and Amy's son, Noble, is a full time Werehog, they worry about him getting picked on at school but Noble knows that everyone thinks of him as ugly and he wants to be a hero like his dad but what happens when Noble's baby sister gets kidnapped by his life long enemy? Will it be Noble's big shot? What will people think of him?
1. Noble is born

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters.**

**Sonic and Amy's little Werehog.**

* * *

It was 5:30 in the morning and Sonic the hedgehog, the hero of Mobius sat on a chair in the waiting area which was in the Mobius hospital.

The blue hedgehog stared down at the polished floor while twidling his thumbs and he would constantly look at the double doors which was only a few metres away and those double doors were leading to the maternity ward.

Amy had gone into labour 4 and a half hours ago and poor Sonic was kicked out of the room due to questioning the doctor's meathods. Why wouldn't he be worried though? Amy had been through so much during her pregnacy. She had been kidnapped by Eggman several times, exposed to chaos energy, She had almost given birth by the hands of Eggman but Sonic luckily got his wife out of there and into the hospital.

Sonic was now 24 years old. He still wore his red sneakers which had white stripes but there were laces on them, he wore a brown leather sash, he wore black fingerless gloves and he was a foot taller then he was when he was 15 years old.

The blue hedgehog began to chew his finger before doctor Lopez, an Australian Koala bear who wore a lab coat, a grey shirt, a cyan blue neck tie and he wore some grey trousers with some black pointed shoes on his feet.

Sonic looked at the doctor before getting off the seat and walked towards him while his fingers twinned together nervously "_So..." _the blue hedgehog looked up at the Koala bear with sheer nervousness "_Is my kid born yet?"_

Doctor Lopez nodded while taking off his rubber gloves which he had just wore for the birth "_Yeah, Mate. Wanna see him?"_

Sonic lit up immidiately before dashing towards Amy's room with a smile on his peach muzzle.

Once the blue hedgehog had made it into Amy's room, he saw her holding a small something which was wrapped up in a grey blanket which Sonic guessed was his son.

Amy was now 21 years old. Her quills were a lot longer then they were, she currently wore a purple hospital gown, she wore a red rose in a her hairband, she seemed to be the same height as her husband and she still wore her gloves with the gold rings around her wrists.

Amy was looking down at their baby with a little fear in her eyes but she was trying to smile down kindly at her little baby. Sonic had to wonder what was so scary about they're son.

"_Sonic, would you like to hold him?" _Amy asked while trying to not sound nervous as she handed Sonic the small bundle and the Blue blur took the small swaddled baby but when he saw his son's face, He had the biggest shock of his life.

The baby hedgehog was in fact a Werehog. He had midnight blue shaggy fur and his muzzle was a sapphire blue, he had the tiniest black nose, his ears were a little big and they were the fuzziest things on his little head, he had 2 spikes of hair on his forehead and he looked a lot like his dad when he was a Werehog himself. But the most unusual thing was the tiny quater moon birth mark which was just below his spikes of hair.

Sonic gasped. His son was...scary. How did his son turn out to be a Werehog? He was cured a long time ago, when he and his partner Chip had defeated Dark Gia.

The Blue hedgehog looked to the pink hedgehog who looked just as clueless as he did but his attention was turned back to the newborn Werehog when the child opened his eyes which were a mysterious teal colour but as soon as the tiny Werehog's eyes locked on his father, he began to giggle and cooe before he got a tiny claw out of his swaddled blanket and reached out for his father's finger.

Sonic couldn't help but smile as he had to admit that his son was being incredibly cute and Amy smiled right along with him.

"_Y'know, Sonic." _began Amy while looking at her husband with a warm smile "_I know he may not have his father's good looks but on the inside, he is a lot like you."_

The Speedster nodded in agreement before he gently handed a finger to his son who quickly grabbed it and shoved it inside his mouth and began to chew on it with his gums.

Sonic chuckled at his son's adorable performance. He didn't even care about what his son looked like anymore and neither did Amy. They found that he was perfect just the way he is.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Doctor Lopez came in with his hands held behind his back "_Now, We have some options of fixing you're son's facial feautures. We can give him plastic surgery when he is a little older or-"_

Sonic said firmly as he handed his son back to Amy who cradled the baby Werehog in her arms and Sonic was staring at the Koala "_We are not changing our baby."_

Doctor Lopez nodded in understanding before asking the two hedgehogs "_Alright. What do youse want to name the kid?"_

Sonic and Amy looked at each other with kind and caring smiles on their muzzles before Amy replied as the two Hedgehog's looked at the Koala "_We decided on naming him; Noble."_

Then the door closed, leaving both of the hedgehog's to marvel their little Werehog who had fallen asleep while the Doctor had came in the room. Sonic and Amy loved their baby very much and were very excited about bringing their baby home but how would their friends react to this?


	2. The shocking truths behind Noble

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters.**

**Sonic and Amy's little Werehog.**

* * *

Sonic could hear the high pitched giggles at his feet. Sonic and Amy were walking with their 4 year old son at the park and young Noble was currently running on all fours and he was only a few metres away from his parents but Sonic told him to not run so far.

Sonic laced his arm around Amy's and the two smiled at each other with loving smiles on their peach muzzles. Ever since Noble had come home, Sonic and Amy's lives had been more fun and Amy decided that they should treat their son more like a normal Mobian and not a dog. Although, sometimes Noble behaved like a dog.

He sometimes licked the water out of the toilet, he would stick his head out the window of the house and stick his touge out to the side, he would chew on bones and he would scratch behind his ear with his foot but other then that; Noble was a normal, happy Mobian who loved the world he was born in.

"_Daddy, Daddy! Look at me run!" _shouted Noble over his shoulder as he took off on all four feet and on to the short-trimmed, lucious green grass.

The young Werehog was the size of a 3 month old labrador puppy and his fur hadn't gotten any fluffier then it was when he was first born and he could talk like a normal four year old boy but his voice was a little growly like Sonic's was and he constantly ran on all four legs and Tails had made him a pair of red sneakers which had two white stripes and they had small spikes on the bottom to make them like cleats but there was a small downside to his new cleats: he would constantly trip over.

Suddenly the small Werehog's cleats got stuck in the dirt path and it made him trip and roll over multible times and it made him land face first into the children's sandbox where a group of 4 children were playing and making sand castles.

Noble got his head stuck in one of those sand castles and tried to wriggle out of it and this alarmed the children playing. One was a male Badger mobian who wore green dungerees and yellow socks, one was a female Sugar glider mobian who wore a pretty purple dress with a checked pattern and shiny black shoes, another was a male spotted Owl mobian who wore glasses and he also wore a blue jacket with 2 white stripes on the right side and he wore green cameo shorts, and the last was a female signet chick who wore a lime green dress with white frills and she wore her feathers/hair in pigtails and she wore a pink bow on her head.

Sonic and Amy ran towards their son before the young spotted owl moved towards the young, stuck Werehog and moved to yank him out.

"_He ruined our Sandcastles!" _yelled the young Badger as he folded his arms grumpily and then the young Owl retorted "_He needs our help, Bobby!"_

The badger, known as Bobby, folded his arms before scoffing "_Humph. Kinda stupid to get a head stuck in sand."_

The young Suger glider was kind of intrested on who was stuck inside Bobby's castle and she gave a noise of curiousity before leaning forward and the young Signet done the same thing.

Suddenly the owl yanked out Noble and his face was revealed. The young children screamed and everyone ran. All except for the Owl who yanked him out and the Sugar glider but she was pulled away by the Signet so she just waved at the disoriented and dizzy Werehog before departing.

The young owl helped Noble up on to his big feet before asking "_Whats wrong with ya face?" _

Noble tilted his head in confusion, not knowing what the Owl was talking about and he replied "..._Nothing...Why?..."_

Suddenly the both of them heard a voice call out "_There he is, Mommy!"_

Noble and the young Owl looked to see Bobby storming towards them with a woman badger who wore a pink dress and she looked like she worked out...alot.

Suddenly the woman badger gasped "_Oh my Goodness! What a disgusting rodent!" _she pointed to Noble who shyed away from the offending Badger and the young Owl stood up for his new friend by defending him "_He's not di-dis-digrusting!" _

Sonic demanded as both Amy and himself ran to the scene "_Hey! whats goin on here!?"_

The woman badger asked as she pointed to Noble, accusingly and rudely "_So...Are you two the parents of this raggy little thing?"_

Amy snarled "_Excuse me? That 'Raggy little thing' is our little baby boy and you shall not bad mouth him like that!"_

Sonic got inbetween the two mothers before holding his arms out between the both of them "_Ok. Time out!" _said Sonic while firmly looking to the woman badger and Sonic said calmly and he said with a forced smile while holding a hand out for the badger woman to shake "_We seemed to have gotten on the wrong foot. Why don't we go and buy an ice cream for ya little fella so we can make up for our little guy for tripping and accidently getting stuck in his sand castle?"_

The badger woman said while folding her muscular arms and facing away from Sonic but a grin made her way to her muzzle "_I feel so sorry that the hero of Mobius has to be the father of such filth."_

Sonic's eyes then burned with fury. Now it was no more mister nice guy. How dare she call his son filth! Amy looked to him with pleading eyes and then Sonic said with a nod, knowing what his wife was asking "_Yeah, Amy. Bring out your 'Secret weapon'."_

An evil smile made it's way to Amy's muzzle before she took out a large mallet, which she hadn't used for a long time, from behind her red dress before holding it in both her hands and she then chased after the woman badger who grabbed young Bobby before retreating from the park which Amy had chased her out of while screaming as the lady ran away from the park "_AND_ _DON'T COME BACK!"_

Sonic smiled in his wife's direction. That was why he loved her. Dispite the fact that the exact same thing happens when he made her angry.

But then the Speedster's attention turned to his son who just laid on the floor with his ears flat against his head and a frown was on his muzzle despite the fact that the poor Werehog was laying flat on the floor.

Suddenly the young owl held out his wing to once again help the young Werehog to his feet and the Owl introduced himself with a smile on his beak "_My name is William hooters the 3rd. Whats your name?"_

Noble got up to his own two feet before replying with a warm smile "_My names Noble."_

Suddenly, the two boys heard William's mother call his name and William said "_I have to go to my mommy now." _Noble nodded before waving to his new friend and Sonic bent down and held out his arms for his son to jump into and Noble did just that but he dug his cleats into Sonic's hands which made the hedgehog yelp out in pain.

* * *

That night, Amy and Sonic were tucking Noble into bed. His bed was a normal one and it had a blue thick blanket since Noble's fur had kept him warm in the night but he still needed a blanket through the cold seasons.

Sonic tucked the blankets under his son's tiny arms and claws before asking him "_Ya do know what's gonna happen in a minute, right?" _

Noble nodded. He had been doing the same thing each time everynight since this was nothing which happened to nobody before.

After moments of waiting, Noble tensed up and a blinding light flashed into the room. It was happening!

Once the light had subsided, Sonic opened his eyes to see that Noble's quater moon mark was glowing a dark turqouise colour, kind of like Silver's Psycokinisis, and Sonic and Amy sat on Noble's bed side waiting for Noble to react to this.

Last night, with a swift movement of his head, Noble's shelf had quickly fell off of the wall and almost crushed Amy and Sonic in her sleep but luckily it was a little more to the left so it only just missed the bed and fell through the floor and damaged most of downstairs.

Sonic had wondered if Noble had somehow inherrited some Psycokinetic powers but Silver had told Sonic and Amy that this was like no type of Psycokinisis he had ever seen but Silver had decided to train Noble in the night time when he was a little older. Unlike everyone else Silver was the only one who wasn't afraid of Noble when he first saw him as a child and neither was Blaze. It was as if they were expecting this.

Silver still had his responcibillities as king of the Sol dimension and Blaze also had her own part as queen but Silver promised that when things have died down, he shall come and see this for himself.

Noble looked at his forehead while trying not to move but he sneezed suddenly and this made Sonic quickly glow turquoise and fly backwards into a wall which made both Amy and Noble yell at the same time to see if Sonic was ok but luckily, The Blue blur gave the two a thumbs up to reassure them both that he was alright.

Amy kissed Noble's cheek lightly before getting Sonic off the wall and placing him on the bed. Amy would've been totally freaked out by this but she had seen this so many times, that she had gotten used to it.

Once Sonic had recovered from hitting the wall, he pushed both hands on his back until a loud crack from his spine was heard and Sonic gave a long sigh of comftableness.

After Sonic had cracked his spine back into place, he had walked over to his son and kissed his little black nose before walking back to bed and gently closing the door behind him.

Once the door was closed, Noble slowly and carefully placed his head on the pillow and closed his eyes before giving a soft moan and a small smile rose to his muzzle. Giving him a good nights sleep.

* * *

**OK. First, I wish you all a happy new year and second, I would like to warn you that young Noble shall be a teenager in the next chapter.**

**If you have any suggestions for the next or any future chapters then please put them in your reviews. **

**Also, Noble and every other of the children are toddlers in this chapter.**


	3. Noble vs school

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters.**

**Sonic and Amy's little Werehog.**

* * *

Noble gave a long yawn before getting up on the bed on all fours and stretching out his arms in a dog-like fashion. He was now 16 years old and it was his 16th birthday today but it was also his first day of school.

As the Teenaged Werehog was older now, he now wore a large pair of sneakers which had spikes sticking out of the top and he wore strong spiked bracelets around his wrists.

As Noble opened his mouth to yawn, you could see all the canine teeth he had grown inside those chompers. You could see that the Werehog brushed his sharp teeth, due to their pearly white shine, often and Noble had kept his pride in his appearance.

The Werehog was now 4.9 feet tall and he was slightly taller then his father and mother who were both 4.5 feet.

After Noble had finished stretching his limbs, he jumped off the bed and stood up before making his bed and straightening the blankets out. The Werehog was quite excited about school since this is his first time ever going to an actual school since Amy was home-schooling him for reasons which Noble was unaware of.

Once his bed was made, Noble stretched his left arm out the door and grabbed the top of the banister before the rest of his body catched up with his arm and he slid down the banister.

The Werehog now had flexible arms, like his dad had as a Werehog, and he had found this very useful for everyday chores like taking the bins out or helping his mother do the shopping.

The teenaged Werehog slided down the banister before landing on his feet and he walked into the kitchen to see his mother making breakfast and his baby sister was sitting in her high chair while making whining noises.

Daisy rose was a little more then a year old and she looked a lot like her mother. She had pink fur, 3 spikes on her forehead, she had chubby peach arms, she had 4 quills on each side of her head, she wore a white hair band with a small daisy attached to it, she also wore a little white dress with the cutest little leggins and small black polished shoes.

Amy flipped a pancake with her frying pan (which she can be very deadly with) before eyeing Noble who had walked into the room and she exclaimed with a sweet smile "_Morning and Happy birthday, Noble!"_

Noble nodded with a smile on his muzzle before Amy asked the Teenaged Werehog "_Noble, You don't think you can make Daisy eat something?"_

Again, The Werehog nodded. He loved spending time with his baby sister but for some odd reason, ever since their father had left to find Eggman with Godparents Tails and Knuckles, Daisy had hardly eaten a thing but if anybody could try and make her feel better, Noble can.

The Werehog jumped on a wheely chair before it wheeled in circles until Noble parked the computer chair in front of the high chair and he found himself looking into the jade green eyes of his sister.

Noble asked in a baby voice while gently holding Diasy under her arms and lifting her up and slowly put her on his lap "_What's wrong Daze?"_

(Author's note: Daze is the nickname of what Noble calls Daisy)

The only reply he got was more whining, whimpering and the little hedgehog grabbed Noble's chest before Noble asked her with a toothy smile "_Want me to give you a ride, Daisy?"_

Daisy looked at her brother before a small smile formed on her muzzle before Noble gently got on his claws and feet before he picked Daisy up by the neck of her dress and placing her on his own back and as soon as he made sure his sister was on his back safely, he whispered with a wink "_Hold on tight."_

Daisy held on to Noble's back quills before the teenaged Werehog took off around the house on all fours, Daisy laughing and giggling all the way.

After 3 and a half laps around the house, Noble finally stopped back where he started and the very young hedgehog was still giggling and laughing and then the Werehog took Daisy off his back and placed her back into her high chair with a green toddler spoon at the ready.

The Midnight blue Werehog gently shoved the spoon full of porridge into his little sister's mouth and she was more then willing to accept it and Amy praised with a very warm smile "_Well done, Noble! You are amazing with Daisy."_

Noble gently gave the spoon to Daisy Rose before looking at his mother and sitting down at the table with knife and fork at the ready.

Over the years, Noble had acted a lot less like a dog and more like a normal Mobian although he now had this urge to chase cats (including Blaze) and bring the news paper in by his mouth and he still scratched himself behind the ear like a dog but the young Werehog also learned a series of table maners.

Amy gently placed a plate full of pancakes in front of the teenaged Werehog but there was a small wrapped present taped to the side of the plate and Amy then went to feed Daisy.

Noble took the present off the plate before opening it and it revealed to be a few guitar strummers.

"_Oh..." _The Teenaged Werehog said while trying to sound pleased but his disapointed frown said otherwise. "_Thanks, mom. But I don't have a guitar..."_

Amy just smiled at her son as she shoved the tiny rubber spoon into Daisy's mouth while instructing simply "_Go look outside." _

Noble's curiousity got the better of him and he went into the nicely decorated hall ways where he opened the door of the sweet mansion and he had the biggest surprise of his life. He saw a red, shiny, bass guitar which had a red ribbon stuck on top and it stood proudly on a stand.

Noble immediately ran to his new bass and his tail was wagging 50 times a second and he sped from one side every 3 seconds to another.

Amy came outside while holding Daisy and a proud smile was on the mother hedgehog's peach muzzle but then the school bus parked outside the house.

Noble knew now that it was time for him to go. He gulped before walking over to his mother and baby sister and Amy hugged her eldest son before Noble confessed while burrying his face in behind her shoulder "_I'm scared..." _

Amy petted Noble's shaggy fur in comfort. To be honest, Amy couldn't at all blame Noble for being like this. He had never left his mother and father's protection and this was the first time ever but Amy said with a comforting smile on her muzzle while staring the Teenaged Werehog in the eyes

"_C'mon, Sweetie. You just have to spend a few hours a day there so you can actually learn a few things." _

Noble still looked unsure and then, Amy said with a smile "_And besides. Will's going too." _

The teenaged Werehog quickly turned around as soon as the Owl's name was heard and he saw his very best friend stand just outside the door of the bus.

William looked a little different. He had grown a considerable amount, his glasses with circular rims to fit around his large yellow eyes haven't changed.

He now wore a posh blue navy jacket with a light blue shirt underneath, he still wore shorts but they were a light brown colour.

William smiled at his best friend as a very wide and toothy smile quickly came on to the Werehog's muzzle before he quickly kissed his mother and little sister goodbye.

Noble then ran to the bus, now very excited but unfortunately, Noble tripped and got his fangs stuck in the pavement, making everyone on the bus start laughing at him.

Noble tried to pull his razor sharp teeth out of the ground but he was very much stuck.

William decided to help by pulling Noble by his pointed up ears and even though it was helping, Noble knew that this had ruined his chances of making new friends.

After getting Un-stuck, Noble and William quickly got on the bus and as soon as the bus drove out of sight, Amy face palmed herself before sighing "_I really hope he makes it out alive." _

On the bus, Noble and Willam made it to their seats and then a very familiar voice called out tauntingly "_Hey look, everybody!" _

Both Noble and William sent a death glare to whoever said that and it turned out to be a badger who had long over grown fur at the back of his head, he had a white muzzle and he had circular ears and he wore a black shirt which had a skull on the front while he also wore ripped jeans.

This was Bobby as a Teenager.

"_Looks like the rumours were true. The mutant son of Sonic the hedgehog is coming to school!" _

The Werehog growled deeply and Will petted Noble's head before whispering in his ear "_Don't listen to him, my friend. He's just trying to upset you."_

Noble let out a deep sigh before relaxing himself and he sent a sideways smile to Will who smiled back at him but the smile quickly vanished when a small rock was thrown at his head and Noble's turquoise eyes quickly stared at Bobby who was ready to anger the Werehog further.

Noble could feel his muscles tensing up before he gritted his fangs in anger and a small growl escaped his clenched upper teeth.

The badger kept pestering him and no matter how hard his owl friend tried to get him to ignore Bobby, Noble just couldn't escape the awful comments but only one comment really made him angry.

Bobby said tauntingly "_If I were your dad, I would've drowned you." _

Noble had it. That was the last straw. The Werehog quickly got out of his seat and roared loudly at the Badger, making everyone, other then Will, hide under their seats.

The explosion was 20 seconds long but when it was finally over, The Teenaged Werehog panted with his facial expression still angry but he was calming down.

William decided to let his best friend blow off his steam but he couldn't blame him at all. If someone had said that to him, even though his own father died years ago, he would've punched them in the face but he was more of a gentleman and not a fighter.

The Spotted owl would've put his wing around the Werehog but the school bus had arrived at the destination and as soon as the doors opened, everyone quickly scooted towards the doors and ran into the school. Away from the so-called Monster.

But to make matters worse, Bobby was telling the head master of what had taken place. Saying that "He just roared at me because I asked if we would like to be friends." and all that phoney baloney stuff and the head teacher glared at the Werehig evilly through the window.

Noble tried to hide from the head teacher's penetrating glare but he couldn't so he decided to face the charges of what he had done.

Noble didn't know what was going to happen to him but what he did know is that the battle between himself and Bobby was totally on.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, guys. Hope you enjoyed it and it's 2013 starting today! **

**I'll be in hospital tomorrow to have an operation which will be done the following day. I don't know what will happen after that but I need you the bear with me.**

**I'll update soon. **


	4. The Werehog's crush and mockery

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters.**

**Sonic and Amy's little Werehog.**

* * *

Noble was just walking out of the head teachers office. The head teacher was a Mobian Beaver who was very skinny but he wore a white shirt with a red neck tie which had white stripes and his buck teeth were quite big.

"_Now, Noble." _began the head master as he placed his gloved hands on his lap "_From what young Bobby has told me you roared at him. Is this true?" _

Noble reasoned "_But sir-" _The headmaster snapped "_Don't you dare inturrpt me!" _

The Werehog looked down to the floor in shame before admitting "_Yes, sir." _

The head master nodded before saying with a deep voice_ "Now. You will have 3 hours of detention for behaving like a complete monster and I will call your mother and I am sure she will be gravely disappointed." _

The Teenaged Werehog glumly walked out the door before heading to his own class where Bobby was not there and this was a very good thing in Noble's eyes.

His teacher was a Meerkat and she looked a lot nicer then the headmaster. She wore a blue shirt and she wore a pair of joggers. The teacher gasped at seeing Noble at first before grabbing her chest before letting out a sigh of relief.

"_Oh. Please come in, Noble."_ said the Meerkat with a kind smile. Noble nodded and obeyed before taking a seat in the front row corner but sadly, he sat alone because the person who sat next to him, moved away from him since he seemed to be afraid by his appearance.

Noble leaned on his arm sadly. He couldn't blame everyone for not liking him and judging by the way he behaved on the bus, well he wouldn't be surprised if nobody wanted to sit with him.

The Mobian Meerkat wrote her name on a board with some chalk, writing the name; Mrs Midley.

"_My name is Mrs Midley, class." _said the Meerkat with a polite curtsy.

"_Hello Mrs Midley..." _chanted the class in unison. Mrs Midley smiled before seeing one hand being held up in the front row and she pointed to it while saying "_Yes, young Fox?" _

The one who just held his hand up was a young Teenaged fox who looked kind of like Tails but the only few differences was; he only had one tail instead of two, he was a light brown colour while his muzzle was a silver colour, he wore a light blue jacket with a white shirt underneath and he wore a green feathered hat.

The fox asked while leaning on his arms "_Will the beast eat us, Mrs?"_

Mrs Midley didn't awnser but she was rather shocked. Was he talking about Noble?! But before the Meerkat could awnser, another hand went up, followed by lots more questions about Noble eating, roaring or biting at them.

Noble was getting more and more hurt by every question but suddenly one determined hand went up and Noble couldn't bare to look or hear what this Mobian had to ask about his monsterous behavior but this question was asked by a somewhat fimiliar voice "_Why won't people get to know the poor guy?"_

At the sound of the question, Noble lifted his head off the desk before facing the single Mobian who asked this particular question. She was a sugar glider. The same Sugar glider who was at the park the day he met his best friend, William.

She had light brown fur, she had black markings on her forehead and black rings around her eyes, she had a white muzzle along with a round little black nose, her ears were the circular but slightly pointed at the top, she had skin flaps under her rather thin arms, she wore gloves with silver rings at her wrists, she wore a crystal blue satin dress with a deep sea purple non-sleeved cardigan, she had tufts of fur on the top of her head and she had a tail a lot like Marine the Racoon's.

To Noble, she was a vision of beauty but his eyes may have told him what he truly thought of her, his muzzle was confused so he decided to continue to listen.

The Sugar glider continued while she stood up "_Come on, guys. The roar was a pure result of Bobby being mean to the poor boy and besides it doesn't matter what they look like on the outside!" _

She looked at a confused Werehog with a smile on her muzzle and her voice was now soft and gentle "_It's whats on the inside that counts."_

Noble found a smile blooming on his muzzle before his ears perked up and he sat up like a gentle hedgehog. He instantly found his eyes glued to her as she walked back to her seat and Mrs Midley said with a kind smile "_Thank you, Dear..."_

The sugar glider replied sweetly with a smile "_My names; Elena."_

Noble smiled at the Sugar glider sweetly. He had to admit that Elena was a beautiful name. The teenaged Werehog found his heart hammering inside his chest and his tail wagging 50 times a second so he had to pin his tail down with his hand.

For that whole morning, Noble was really happy for some un-explainable reason and he was going to find her and ask her something at lunch. Did she have a boyfriend? But Noble had to get to know her first.

* * *

The Teenaged Werehog had quickly wolfed down his lunch so he could track down Elena. After sniffing for her scent, he quickly got it and ran on all fours towards the outside play grounds but suddenly he felt like he tripped a wire or something because he quickly found himself on the floor and he also opened his eyes just as quickly to find that ropes were being tossed around him.

Noble tried to pull free of the ropes that were quickly being tied and lassoed around him and soon he was hog-tied. The Werehog struggled to get free of the ropes and he looked up to see Bobby and his 2 friends; a dark blue Echidna boy who wore a blue football cap and a blue shirt and he was quite tough looking and a Mobian Porcupine who also wore a cap but his was red and he wore a red shirt and the two friends high fived while Bobby looked evilly down at Noble.

The Werehog growled before trying to get out of the ropes but because of the rope burn he was getting from his hog-tie, it hurt just to move and soon Bobby got on a high stand before announcing into a microphone "_People, people. Gather around to pound the most ugliest creature alive!"_

Noble looked around with his breathing rapid and his expression scared. The Teenaged Werehog quickly got to all fours before trying to make a run for it but the Echidna, known as Crush, lassoed a rope around Noble's neck to pull him back and throw him back to the floor.

Some of the children were a little shocked, more were cheering Bobby and his friends and most of them were laughing at the fact that a Monster was letting himself being beaten up.

Poor Noble tried to speak but before he could say a word, tape was wrapped around his muzzle to prevent him from calling out for help so he could only cringe in fear of what was going to happen next. He wanted to be a hero like his father but sadly the villain was winning at this game. Noble felt so helpless and weak right now but suddenly he heard someone battle his way through the crowd "_HEY! LET HIM GO!" _

The voice yelled and it was clear that it was none other then William and by the time he had made it through the crowd Crush had pushed him away so he wouldn't intefere and then the porcupine, named Spike, handed Bobby a big, fat tomato.

Noble didn't know what the Badger was going to do with that tomato but he was told by someone that if a tomato was thrown at you, it hurts a lot. The badger suddenly threw the tomato at Noble who cringed as soon as the vegatable hit him on the side of his head and some of the liquid seeped into his tightly shut eye and the juice really burnt his eye ball.

Then more fruit was thrown at the poor Werehog and soon the hedgehog was so weak from trying to break loose, he was starting to cry and salty tears escaped his eye and ran down his muzzle and onto the concrete ground.

Suddenly a voice shouted "_Stop it!" _Everyone stopped and froze to see Elena and her best friend, a Mobian swan who wore a dark green dress and she wore her feathers/hair in a ponytail and she was also at the park that day when they all met Noble, Tamara. The both of them with their expressions very angry and determined.

Bobby wrapped his arm around Elena before saying "_C'mon, babe. Don't ruin everyone's fun." _Elena just quickly shyed away from the Badger's romantic embrace before saying darkly "_I am not and never will be your girlfriend, Bobby! You are so mean to poor Noble and he had done nothing to you!"_

Bobby growled at her before shouting "_He ruined my sandcastle and his mother chased away my Mother!"_

The Sugar glider got down on one knee before gently petting the whimpering Werehog who tears were getting all the more salty and she took off her cardigan and began to gently wipe away the some of the vegetables but then Bobby quickly pushed Elena away before laughing wickedly and whispering in the Werehog's ear tauntingly "_Awww why are you crying, baby?"_

Noble didn't and couldn't reply but he did weakly yet swiftly face away from the badger before Bobby continued to mock "_Are you wanting your mommy to hug ya?"_

Noble whimpered more before Bobby was pulled up by someone and he found himself looking into Mrs Midley's furious eyes. Bobby trembled slightly at the teacher's penitrating gaze before Mrs Midley pulled him towards the Head master's office while William got free by Tamara and both William and Elena rushed by Noble's side and quickly untied him before lifting an arm each and wrapping them around their own necks and carried Noble to the nurse's office and to hope and try and call Amy over to get him to the hospital ASAP.

* * *

Amy came as soon as she could and she was totally worried when she saw the state her little Werehog was in and both Elena and Will again helped a very weak looking Werehog into Amy's car and when baby Daisy saw her big brother's state she began petting Noble's shaggy fur with tears forming in her own little eyes.

When Amy arrived at the Mobius hospital, she helped Noble out of the car and she took Daisy rose into her arms and as Amy lifted Noble's arm and put it around her own neck, she noticed a huge cut on Noble's chest and his right eye drooped open but Amy could see that it was red and obviously irritated.

The extremely worried mother hedgehog helped her son into the hospital and got him lying on a bed as soon as possible and before long, Nurse's were in and out trying to stop the bleeding on Noble's chest and soon Dr Lopez arrived to see his favourite patient unconsious and his muzzle was very pale.

The Koala suggested an over night blood transfusion to help him regain the blood he had lost before and that he had over night monitoring.

Amy agreed but she wasn't going to leave Noble's side. Not yet, anyway.

Soon, Noble awoken to see, on the right side of the bed, his mother holding his hand as she slept in the chair next to him and young Daisy was giggling while playing with his large, fuzzy ears.

Noble smiled weakly before picking Daisy up and placing her on his bandaged chest before he greeted in a tired whisper "_Hey there, Madam trouble maker."_

The baby bubble gum coloured hedgehog giggled before pointing to the left side of the bed "_Dadd-ee!" _

Noble faced the left side to see his father sleeping but when he blinked, Noble groaned in pain before covering his eye which was still recovering from the tomato. In fact, he was still slightly covered in tomato and lettuce and other unwanted vegetables but Noble didn't mind...much.

The Teenaged Werehog sighed before he fell asleep again. He was truely tired after todays events but there was someone who made today worth while. It wasn't just Will. It was the girl who stood up for him when no one else would and one thing was clear.

He was falling hopelessly in love with Elena.

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter guys. I am sorry that this chapter is a bit grim but in the next chapter will be a musical one. Anyways I would like to thanks SonicStories245 for reviewing and making me feel a little confident about my operation on Friday and going to hospital tommorow.**

**Any suggestions would be nice but make them short ones and I will update soon. **

**Please leave plenty of kind reviews, guys. Thanks.**


	5. Love will always be in the air

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters.**

**Sonic and Amy's little Werehog.**

* * *

Noble had just woken up to find himself alone. He scanned left and right for his parents and sister but then a thought entered his mind.

'Maybe they went home' thought Noble as he laid back down in his bed. The Werehog also noticed that his moon mark was glowing again like it did every night.

The Werehog would've gone back to sleep if he didn't feel something strange inside his heart. It felt warm and snuggly inside but he also needed to express it somehow.

Noble suddenly saw his bass guitar at the end of the bed before he stretched his arm out and picked it up before beginning to play it. To be stuck on the truth, he was pretty good at playing the guitar since he had lessons from his dad, who also played the guitar.

The Teenaged Werehog looked out the window as he strummed his Bass in a nice and gentle tune but one person was one his mind as he strummed.

Meanwhile at Elena's house, she was walking out the back door and into the garden since something in her mind was telling her to get out and look at the moon. She was also very worried about Noble because he looked horrible when Bobby hsd torchured him like that.

The Sugar glider sat on a bench under a cherry blossom tree before she sang softly while her voice was as smooth as melted butter.

**The burning desire to live and roam free,**  
**It shines in the dark**  
**And it grows within me.**  
**You're holding my hand but you don't understand**  
**So where I am going, you won't be in the end.**

Elena looked to the big old moon which shined brightly in the sky and the Sugar glider sighed before the camera zoomed out and away from her and changed from where she was but back in the hospital with Noble who was singing his verse.

The Werehog had sat up to face the window but he was very cautious of the needle which was in his arm since that was giving him the chance to recover although as he faced to see the moon shining brightly through the window of the room, he felt like both himself and Elena were looking at the moon that exact moment.

Noble's voice was full of swing and the slight growl in it was giving it effect for his singing as he strummed his bass guitar for the tune.

**I'm dreaming in colors**  
**Of getting the chance.**  
**I'm dreaming of China; the perfect romance.**  
**In search of the door to open your mind,**  
**In search of the cure of mankind.**

Noble and Elena's voice harmonised together as they sang together while Noble was strumming his guitar.

**Help us we're drowning**  
**So closed up inside**

Noble and Elena sang together as they both felt this powerful force inside their hearts and it allowed them to hear each other harmonise the song together.

**Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?**  
**Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?**  
**Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?**  
**And when the lights die down, telling us who we are?**

The Teenaged Werehog continued to strum his bass as both Elena and himself sang together. They may have been apart but they could still hear each other's voices harmonizing together and while they both sang the chorus, Noble felt his heart beat so fast that it made him feel ready to pass out but he also had an odd feeling and whatever it was, it was telling him to go up to the roof. Noble looked at his needle before carefully and quickly removing it and he stretched his arm out to grab the window's hande before carefully opening the window and he jumped out before quickly scrambling on the top of the roof to get a better view of the moon.

**I'm searching for answers**  
**not given for free**  
**They're hidden inside, is there life within me?**  
**You're holding my hand but you don't understand**  
**So I'm taking the road all alone in the end**

Noble lifted his head in alarm as he could hear Elena's voice even clearer then before and he howled at the moon in hopes that she would stop worrying about her and tell her that he was alright.

Elena did hear it and her head lit up immidiately as soon as she heard those howls of reasurrance and she quickly flew towards the cherry tree before allowing it's beautiful petals to fly into the sky, causing a slight sparkle in the air.

**I'm dreaming in colors, no boundaries are there**  
**I'm dreaming the dream, we all seem to share**  
**In search of the door, to open your mind**  
**In search of the cure of mankind**

Noble quickly climbed to the very tip of the roof to get a better view but he was toppling over a bit as he tried to keep his balance and not fall off and as he was getting higher, he thought he could see something upon the horizon and he squinted his eyes to get a better look.

**Help us we're drowning**  
**So closed up inside**

The Teenaged Werehog still tried to keep his balance on the roof. Even though the wind was blowing in his face, the Werehog still somehow kept his balance on top of the roof and the soft, pink petals glittered above the city's dark blue sky.

**Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia**  
**Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?**  
**Why does it rain, rain, rain, down on Utopia?**  
**And when the lights die down, telling us who we are**

Elena saw the pink petals fly into the sky to make a bright magenta light shine as one clashed into another and the Sugar glider now stood on a branch of the tree, looking into the sky but with Noble, his birth mark seemed to have been re-acting to the pretty lights of the petals and Noble's mark fired a ray of turquoise towards the floating petals.

For a moment, Noble felt himself grow faint and he fell to his knees and clutched his chest before wincing. For some reason, the Werehog felt himself grow weaker as every second went by when he sent that ray hurdling towards the glittering petals.

Those soft pink petals exploded but it left a firework effect and it also left some glitter falling from the sky, causing young Mobians to quickly run outside to look at this wonderful view in awe.

**Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia**  
**Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?**  
**Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia**  
**And when the lights die down, telling us who we are**  
**Why does it rain?**

Both Noble and Elena sang the last verse quietly as one stood on the branch of a cherry tree and the other sat on the roof of the hospital.

Elena glided back inside her home to get some rest yet she was looking forward to seeing Noble in the morning but she was going to keep a better eye on him while Noble stretched his arm down towards the nearest tree before spinning around the weeping willow's trunk once and leaping through the window, into his room to rest so he could go to school tomorrow.

* * *

The very next morning, Noble had received a clean bill of health from the doctor and it turned out, how he bled, was that when he was flung to the ground, a delicate vein had burst and was bleeding out of control.

The teenaged Werehog was taken by Amy to school (Sonic had gone back on his search for Eggman and Daisy was being looked after by Cream the rabbit) in case he was bullied again but as soon as he was in his class safely, she was going to have a strong word with the head master because she had gotten a call from mrs Midley yesterday and she had said that the headmaster had approved of Bobby's cruel attack on her son and claimed that Bobby had every right to do so because of Noble's animal-like behaviour.

Amy was told by Noble of what _really _happened and she was going to give the head master a peice of her mind...if not, a peice of her piko-smash hammer.

At lunch time, Noble was just walking towards his locker to get his lunch box-which contained a broccoli sandwich and some apple juice-when he suddenly saw Elena walk towards him.

The Teenaged Werehog panicked. He didn't want her to see him, especially not after the tons of embarrassment from yesterday!

The Werehog quickly jumped inside his locker before accidently locking himself inside.

Noble could hear the amused giggles coming from Elena before she looked inside the 3 small rectangular holes which were going downwards to see the Midnight blue furred werehog's own turquoise's irises.

"_So, Noble." _ began the Sugar glider as she tried not to laugh at the fact that the poor Werehog had gotten himself stuck "_Is there any reason your locked inside your own locker?" _

The Werehog gulped and tried to hide the incoming blush but he couldn't help but ask while he folded his arms and pouted a little "_No. What's so funny?"_

Elena covered her mouth with a silk gloved hand to keep her laughter at bay "_Oh nothing. I'm just_ curious."

Noble tilted his head in confusion. Why was she curious? What was she curious about? Those two questions circled around inside the Werehog's head like two vultures who were circling their prey but the endless loop stopped when Elena asked him something.

"_So..." _the light brown furred sugar glider shuffled her foot nervously on the floor before peeking inside the holes to see Noble's face "_Are you mad at me?"_

Noble blinked twice in shock before asking in a tone of disbelief "_N-No! Why would I be mad?" _

Elena replied while looking to the floor sadly "_If I had came to you sooner so then I would've saved you from being bullied by Bobby..."_

Noble said with a kind, gentle voice while trying to sound comforting "_Elena. You saved me from the worst kind of abuse and I am glad that I have at least one, utterly pretty Mobian who doesn't care of my scary appearance." _

Elena raised an eye brow "_You aren't talking about Will are you?" _

Noble felt himself throw up inside his mouth before Elena asked while once again trying to hold back laughter "_So are you gonna come out now?" _

Noble paused. He hadn't thought of how to get out and he asked as his ears fell flat on his head and an embarrassed smile made its way on the Werehog's muzzle_ "Can you please let me out?" _

Elena smiled "_Sure!" _But as the sugar glider was about to go and fetch Will, she saw Noble's small black nose poking out of the top hole of his locker and Elena quickly leaned in and pecked it before skipping away merrily.

Noble felt his heart both stop and explode at the same time. It stopped because he had never expected that to happen and it exploded because he was so happy that he had his very first kiss.

The Teenaged Werehog felt himself go light headed and if you were walking by the locker of Noble the Werehog, you couldve heard a loud bang followed by a painful grunt which was followed by a love struck sigh a few moment's later.

* * *

**End of this chapter, finally! I'm sorry I took so long, I had my operation but I have been in pain ever since but I decided to post a chapter up on a day I wasn't in so much pain. **

**I'm on my IPad whilst in my hospital bed while writing this chapter.**

**I would love some nice reviews and the song was named: Utopia by Within Temptation.**

**Please tell me what you think of my self drawn poster. Thanks.**

**To dynamiteboom12345: Whoops, Sorry. I accidently uploaded that instead of this... I was supposed to have a few X-rays today, I was sick today and I was very tired and I must have selected the wrong chapter. That was embarrassing! Thanks for pointing that out and I would be at home now if I wasn't having pains in my stupid stomach. :(**


	6. Noble and Elena's babysitting date

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters.**

**Sonic and Amy's little Werehog.**

* * *

Noble was whistling a merry little tune on the walk home from school with William who was trying not to show the fact that he was sispicous of his best friend.

Ever since Noble had that nose kiss, he had been acting different. He had brushed his fur a lot more and kept even more pride in his appearence and Will then hatched a plan to get the truth out of the Werehog.

"_So..." _began William with a evil side ways grin while tweaking his glasses to get them to fit in their usual possision on top of his beak "_How was class today, my good friend?"_

Noble, who had stopped whistling by now, was in a day dream with a love struck smile on his muzzle but when he heard his spotted owl friend finish his sentance he snapped out of his daze before asking while looking to his best friend as the two kept walking "_Huh? What did ya say?"_

The Mobian Spotted owl smiled wider as he knew he had his best friend right where he wanted him.

Noble was confused and then William seized the moment to get his friend to admit it "_AH-HA! I KNEW IT! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH THAT SUGAR GLIDER NAMED ELENA!"_

Noble recoiled back for a second. Noble was slightly embarrased that he was in love and he couldn't let his only friend know about this but a counter idea and exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at Will "_WELL YOU'RE_ _IN LOVE WITH HER BEST FRIEND NAMED TAMARA!"_

William also recoiled and then William blushed before holding both his wings behind his back "_I do not know what you are speaking of." _the owl said while his cheeks (if he had them) blushed scarlet.

Noble smiled widely and evilly. But then it softend when he realised that he was thinking of black mailing his own best friend so the Teenaged Werehog sighed before saying simply, after a few moments silence "_This conversation never happened."_

Will said a few moments after his best friend had spoken "_Agreed."_

* * *

Soft snores were coming from his little sister as the Werehog held her in his large fluffy arms. Noble had been left to babysit Daisy since Sonic and Amy went out to find Eggman and nobody had the time to babysit the young hedgehog so Noble generously decided to take care of Daisy until their parents came home.

The little pink hedgehog was fast asleep in Noble's arms and the Teenaged Werehog gently stroked Daisy Rose's head as he allowed her little head to rest on his shoulder and Noble smiled sweetly while humming a calm little tune and rocking his body back and forth.

Daisy had been fast asleep for half an hour now and Noble was making the most of his peace and quiet while guarding his beloved sister. Noble would never let anyone touch little Daisy Rose as she was more fragile then first thought.

The Werehog stopped humming as soon as he heard a knocking on the door and the Teenaged werehog gently held the swaddled, sleeping, pink baby hedgehog firmly to his shoulder as he stood up from the couch and walked out of the sitting room and into the halls before walking towards the mahogany door which stood proudly in the entrance of the mansion.

Noble opened the door slowly before seeing Elena who stood before him and she greeted while looking a little nervous "_Hi, Noble." _

The Teenaged Werehog gulped nervously before looking carefully to the sleeping infant whom was resting upon his shoulder "_Uhhh...Hey, Elena." _Noble greeted nervously as he examined her in the moonlight.

She was currently wearing a blue dress, she wore a gold neckless with a dark blue gem attached, and she wore a violet shawl to cover her shoulders. Noble was awestruck at how beautiful she looked at the cover at night.

The Teenaged werehog smiled lovingly at Elena before Elena asked with a slightly saddened tone of voice "_May I come in, Noble?"_

The Werehog nodded before saying as he stepped aside to let the Sugar glider inside the house "_Sure."_

Noble and Elena sat in the sitting room while the both of them were staring at the sleeping Daisy Rose. Elena said in a whisper so not to awake the baby "_Noble. Why didn't you tell me you had a baby sister?"_

Noble sighed before placing Daisy in a small cradle which was in the corner of the room and made eye gestures to get her to follow him which the sugar glider obeyed.

The Werehog walked into the closet to fetch a photo album which hadn't been used for months and the two sat at the kitchen table and Noble opened the book which shown the first picture. It was a picture of a tiny newborn pink furred hedgehog who was swaddled up in a blanket and she wore a white knitted hat and her tiny shut eyes were filled slightly with tears.

"_Now." _began Noble as he placed a finger to the picture "_What's the first thing you notice?" _

Elena looked carefully at the picture and her eyes squinted so she could get a very close look. She noticed that the baby hedgehog looked quite premeture. Her arms and legs weren't fully developed since they were so skinny that there looked to be no bone at all, she was very small like the size of a television remote.

"_She's premeture." _awnsered Elena simply and she looked to Noble who nodded and then the Teenaged Werehog said while tears were running down from his eyes and streaming down his cheeks "_Yes...Daisy was born with many lung problems so has to have 4 different inhailers each day."_

Noble wiped a tear away from his eye before Elena stood up from her chair and walked over to Nobe before she hugged the Werehog who cried softly as he was hugged by Elena who was providing the Werehog as much comfort as she could.

Noble said as he hung his head "_I can't tell anyone at school because I'm worried that Bobby would capture Daisy Rose and use her against me..."_

Noble then began to cry and Elena said while patting the Teenaged Werehog's shoulder as he wept.

"_Noble, you are the sweetest guy I have ever met and I would never blame you for being sad. Especially if it's over your sister."_

After moments of sniffling and recovering from the sudden cry, Noble looked up at her with his eyes still glassy and slightly filled with tears but he slowly and truly smiled at her and this wasn't his usual toothy smile, it was a smile of pure gratitute and genuine pleasure to be with such a beautiful creature.

Elena closed the book of memories before offering a hand to help Noble up and the Teenaged Werehog accepted gladly and the Sugar Glider and Werehog's eyes both locked upon each other before they both slowly leaned in while puckering their lips and slowly closing their eyes but as both lips were about a few Centemetres away, a quiet high pitched cry sounded and Noble and Elena took a step back from each other.

Noble laughed, embarrased that his sister ruined his very official first kiss and rubbed the back of his head (being careful of his quills) and he asked as soon as he stopped laughing "_So...Wanna help babysit?"_

Noble panicked as he waved his arms about "_B-but ya don't have to if ya dont want to. I understand, really but y'know-"_

Elena silenced him by a sudden hug and Noble, rather surprised by the sudden embrace, hugged Elena back with that geniune smile again. He took this as a yes.

Noble also felt his tail wag but he let it wag this time because, Elena couldn't see it.

The Werehog did fear of how she would react to when his quater moon mark glowing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy were in Eggman's base. The base in White Acropolis which had been advanced because there were 2 egg beatles' at the main doors, metal Sonic copies were everywhere and Amy was using her Piko-smash hammer to break down the doors and blow up robots and as soon as Amy had finished bashing down the final door, she brushed her long red satin dress to clear the dirt off it and Sonic said with a smile as he kissed her cheek

"_One of the reasons why I love ya is because you are a genius at blowing stuff up."_

Amy cooed while giving her a loving gaze "_Ohhh, Sonic you tease."_

With that, Sonic picked his wife up bridal style before rushing off towards Eggman's main room but they were stopped when a sudden green light surrounded them in a tube like fashion and when Sonic tried to break out, it gave him an electric shock and threw him backwards on to the floor and Amy rushed to her husband's aid.

"_SONIC!" _Exclaimed Amy in alarm as she got on both her knees and examined the blue blur but Sonic opened his eyes before sorely sitting up and Amy scolded while glaring at Sonic and wagging a finger at him "_Sonic Maurice hedgehog, Don't ever do that to me again!"_

Sonic blushed while whining like a 10 year old boy who had just got sent to his room "_AAAAAMMMMEEES...Don't call me by my middle name!"_

Amy folded her arms while turning away from her husband "_Well tough luck. I'm gonna call you Maurice everytime you're in trouble. Just like I'm going to call Noble by his middle name which is Peter."_

Sonic and Amy stayed silent for 3 minutes until Sonic said in a sing-song voice "_Oh Amy..."_

Amy said nothing but faced away from her husband and then Sonic said, still in sing-song "_I have something for you..."_

Amy opened one eye, intrested on what her husband could get for her and Sonic pulled out a cherry red rose from behind his back and Amy gasped as she covered her mouth in both shock and surprise that her husband would get her a rose.

"_Oh, Sonic...It's beautiful..." _said the sakura hedgehog in awe as tears pricked at her jade eyes.

Sonic smiled and gazed at his wife romantically before cupping her chin with his gloved hand while the other hand held the rose "_Not as beautiful as you are, Ames." _said Sonic sincerely as he kissed her forehead and then placed the rose in front of her left ear and then Amy hugged the Blue blur lovingly and then a very familiar gruff voice said

"_Oh I think I'm going to be sick..."_

Sonic and Amy looked to see the big telivision screen which was in front of the two hedgehog's and Eggman, whom looked the same but his massive mustache was starting to turn grey, was on it.

The Blue blur got up on his feet before saying with a cheeky smirk "_Well, Well, Well. If it isn't mister fat and nose haired. I can see ya haven't cut down on the swiss roles after our last meeting a few years ago."_

Eggman snapped "_Oh shut up, you stubborn little Hedgehog_

Sonic smiled before crossing his arms in victory as he had just won one of the many banters which are going to happen today and Amy sat down on the floor, knowing that this will take a while.

* * *

Elena was just leaving the hedgehog household. She had a splendid time with Noble tonight. The two looked after Daisy Rose until she fell fast asleep in her crib and then she had dinner with Noble before having to leave but as Noble grabbed the Sugar glider's shawl, Elena asked "_Noble, do you want to go to the school dance...with me?"_

Noble tilted his head sideways in confusion. What in Mobius' name is a School dance?

Elena giggled, reading Noble like a book "_Silly. A School dance is where girls and boys dance together and there's food, entertainment, singing and of course dancing."_

Noble smiled a little. He liked the thought of that. He guessed he was going to have to dress formal and then he said "_Sure! When is it?"_

Elena replied as she began to walk home "_It's this friday and it starts at 8Pm..."_

Noble's smiled vanished. That's 5 minutes before his psychic power's begin! Elena was concerned at Noble's sudden change in mood and she asked "_Are you ok, you seem worried all of a sudden."_

Noble quickly put on a fake toothy smile before lying "_Everything's fine. It's just that I remembered that I need to do something right now so yeah. I can't at all wait for the dance and I'll make it. That's a promise."_

Elena was very confused. Noble seemed now very, very, VERY panicked.

The Teenaged Werehog quickly ran up to her and hugged her lovingly and he said while lowering his ears "_Sorry..."_

Elena petted Noble lovingly before reasurring him "_Don't worry. I know you want to make it and if you become a little late, I understand."_

before departing she returned Noble's hug and then walked off into the night.

As soon as Elena was out of sight, Noble quickly ran inside before running into the sitting room to grab the phone and call his uncle Silver to teach him how to control the glowing moon problem and fast as the School dance was 2 days away.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, guys! Please leave kind reviews!**


	7. Noble's stand up for love

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters.**

**Sonic and Amy's little Werehog.**

* * *

Noble sat in the sitting room with king Silver the hedgehog. Silver pretty much looked the same but he wore a black leather belt around his waist, he wore a turquiose cape with gold pallets on his shoulders, a gold crown was proudly sat upon Silver's head and on Silver's chin, a small scruff of fur was there to make itself a goatee to the adult Silver hedgehog.

"_So..." _Noble began with nervousness "_Do ya think I'd be able to stop it from glowing?"_

Silver curled his scruffy goatee in his finger while examining the Werehog's currently glowing moon mark before saying uncertainly "_Hmmm...Well, Noble. I don't think you'll stop it from glowing in that short nic of time."_

Noble hung his head as soon as Silver finished his sentance. He was soooo going to be teased for this and maybe Elena won't like him anymore.

The Teenaged Werehog looked down to the floor before Silver said with a small confident smile "_Look. If ya really dont wanna be seen, try wearing a disguise or something and maybe I can teach ya a little about controlling those psycic abillities."_

Noble looked up at Silver before mirroring his smile and saying with a single nod "_Alright."_

Silver nodded before instructing as he made his hand glow "_Now, Noble. To master Psycokinisis, ya need to dig deep within yourself and wait until your mind is full of energy and then...let go!" _

The Teenaged Werehog smiled a little before closing his eyes and focusing himself. He felt his own breathing go in sync with his mind and heart beats.

Suddenly, Noble opened his eyes slowly to see that the table in front of him was glowing a bright turquoise and Silver said with a smile "_Very good! Now just feel that energy go to your mind and allow it to lift up the table." _

Noble nodded and did as he was told. He closed his eyes again and concentrated hardly. So hard in fact that he was practically shaking.

Noble opened his eyes but when they did open, the table shot up and smashed in peices against the cieling and awaking Daisy Rose in process.

Noble sighed before going upstairs to comfort his baby sister while Silver tried to remove the table from the ceiling before Sonic and Amy came home.

* * *

The next day, the Teenaged Werehog walked through the halls of school as he hummed a little tune to himself. He felt really happy for some reason and he felt really jolly. But little did Noble know was that the happiness he was feeling was about to be shattered.

Bobby suddenly faced Noble with an evil smirk upon his muzzle and said as the Werehog stopped in his tracks "_Hey..."_

Noble decided to ignore Bobby as the Teenaged Werehog thought of Bobby as nothing more then a spoiled pest. He gave up trying to pound the badger into dog meat days ago but he was finding it very hard not to pound Bobby into a sticky, black and white goo.

Bobby said as he chewed on a tooth pick and leaned against his own locker "_Nice to see ya again, Beastie boy." _

Noble did nothing but glare coldly at the badger. He would be very happy to see that badger melt in a pot of acid and then he would watch him burn.

"_Listen. I just wanna ask ya something." _said Bobby with an evil smirk.

Noble just continued to ignore him as he walked away with a couple of books stashed under his arm and the Badger continued to follow and annoy him to high heavens.

But there was one thing that made him stop. Bobby asked "_A little birdie told me you were going out with MY girlfriend. Is this true, Beast?" _

Noble, wided eyed and filled with anger and shock, quickly flexed his arms and grabbed Bobby by the shirt, lifting him off the ground, before running off into a quiet area and asking him as he growled and shown his long, sharp teeth "_What in Mobius' name are ya talkin about ya over grown weasel?" _

The Teenaged Werehog's eyes were very narrow slits as he stared at the crafty, evil badger.

"_Elena belongs to me, Werehog, and me alone!" _Yelled the badger, causing the other students to stare at the two and start to gather around them.

Noble had never felt so angered in all his life. Elena NEVER belonged to Bobby. The Teenaged Werehog nearly yelled "_Elena is not yours! She can belong to whoever she wants to and she is no prize to be won_!"

Noble looked to the Mobian's who have gathered around because he really wanted them to hear this.

Noble spoke outloud "I_ know I may be ugly, and to be truthful I have felt like I was my whole life, but there's this girl who makes me feel like that the first time of my whole life,_ _I feel proud of my appearance and this girl makes me feel so special that I would do anything for her." _

Noble panted a little when he finished his sentence but he continued to look to the students who now had sympathetic looks. Noble felt a small smile rise upon his muzzle but suddenly, Noble got kicked at the back and fell flat on his chin and Bobby laughed evilly, as it revealed that it was him who kicked Noble down.

The students then walked away from Bobby and Noble and the badger chuckled evilly and said as he left Noble "_Thats what ya get for messin' with your rank, Monster_."

Noble lifted his head slightly before he saw that a hand was held out for him and when Noble looked up, he saw a young male Echidna who had dark peach fur and he wore a black shirt and a quater moon mark that went upwards on his forehead and he had a peach muzzle and he had blue eyes.

This was Fists, the son of Knuckles and Shade the Echidna.

"_Are ya ok, Dude?" _asked Fists as the Teenaged Werehog took his large hand and the Echidna helped Noble stand.

Noble sighed as he rubbed the back of his head "_Yeah. I'm ok, thanks." _

Fists smiled and said "_That speech ya did was beautiful, Noble. Shame that Elena had an appointment at the doctors today so she wasn't here to hear it, though."_

Noble admitted as he rubbed his arm in embarrasment "_Actually, I didn't want her to hear it. Not yet, anyway." _

Fists asked as he tilted his head to the side "_So when are you going to tell her?" _

The Teenaged werehog bushed deeply as he replied with a slight squeak "_I...Um...Well..." _Noble cleared his throat and sighed before finally confessing as he turned his head away and folded his flexible arms as he tried to hide his major blush "_At the d-d-dance..."_

Fists smiled widely before exclaiming as he poked at Noble's nose "_Awwww. Well planned, Romeo!" _

With that, Fists, Noble and William walked to lunch to talk about things but little did they know that Bobby had hidden himself behind the corner and had a fabulous idea to get back at Noble for making himself at the place he would never deserve in the school rankings. Bobby knew he would always be the top ranking student and to him, Noble was destined to be the Omega of the school.

Bobby was going to kill everything Noble ever treasured.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, folks. Sorry if I took so long to update. It's just that I am busy with my other fanfic's that I forget about this one. **

**Anyways, First if your wondering where the rest of the Sonic next gen kids are, they will be revealed at by the end of this story.**

**Second, I have made another fanfic which takes place just before Silver becomes a king and I called it: Silver the hedgehog: Quest of the Crystal pendent's. I think and hope you'll like it! :)**

**I haven't gotten any reviews on it yet and I love reviews. **

**Speaking of which, Reviews would be appreciated and in the second chapter you'll find out what happens to Sonic and Amy. Have a good night all and it may be a while before I upload another chapter. Sorry.**


	8. Noble's Guardian angel

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters.**

**Sonic and Amy's little Werehog.**

* * *

Noble currently stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom as he was trying to look nice for the dance tonight. It was Friday and it was 7:45 at night. Noble had already brushed his fangs and teeth, done his fur over and over again, hired William the owl to babysit Daisy Rose and he was currently fiddling with the white bow tie he was wearing.

The Teenage Werehog groaned in frustration as he continued to get his stupid bow tie to go straight but this was a fail since one of the sides of the bow would either be bigger then the other side and wonky or go loose and fall flat.

Noble grumbled grumpily as he tied the white bow in a rushed manner and he stood as to his amazement, the bow tie was perfect. But Noble's ears fell flat when he realized something. He never danced before.

He had been practicing ever since he had found out but it would either come out as a stumble or a trip up. The Teenaged Werehog even fell over once.

The Werehog looked at his reflection with a sad frown as he felt _really _nervous. He was so nervous, in fact that he could see himself uncontrollably shivering and his shaggy fur sticking up as if electricity was coursing throughout his whole body. Noble sighed as he swallowed a hard lump in his throat. He was just so nervous about this dance.

The midnight blue hedgehog felt his pricked ears lower as his turquoise irises stared at his reflection. He loved Elena with all his heart but he was really scared since he never met anyone who didn't like his appearance but Elena actually liked him for who he was. He was glad for this since .

Noble stood up and brushed himself to clear any dirt that was on him before he felt something inside him. It was telling him to go up into the attic.

The young shaggy-furred Werehog walked out into the hallway before he used his stretchy arms to pull the attic's ceiling door downwards, opening it and revealing a square-shaped hole in the ceiling.

Noble stretched his other arm up and clawed on the inside of the hole and with ease, Noble had managed to climb inside the square hole in the ceiling.

Somehow, Noble's psychic abilities made it so he could see in the dark and it was never clear why this happened but it only mattered to Noble that he is what he is. He was very glad he had this ability right now, tough.

As Noble walked through the darkness, his teal eyes glowing in the darkness, he saw something on a small table at the end of the attic. It looked kind of like a silver bracelet with a green bauble and this had a very faint glow to it.

The Teenaged Werehog cautiously approached this artifact before he examined it closely. It looked pretty good despite that it maybe hadn't been used in years!

This thing seemed to have been calling for him and as curiosity glew in his turquoise irises, Noble reached out for it and ever so carefully slipped it around his wrist. Suddenly, the bauble began to glow and a voice called "Noble..."

The young Werehog jumped back in surprise as he let out a small scream, looking around frantically as he tried to find the source of the voice.

"Wh-Whose there?!" exclaimed Noble as he tried to comprehend what was going on here. His heart was pounding 50 times a second as he was trying not to freak out.

The Werehog's pointed ears pricked up when he heard chuckles before the voice said "Oh, Noble. You look a lot like you're dad."

Noble was confused now. How did this voice know who he was? Mostly, how did this voice know his father?

"Who and where are you?" asked the rather panicky young Werehog, still looking about for the source of the voice.

All of a sudden, a small holographic figure flashed from the glowing, green bauble. Smiling kindly as he spoke. He was a small, burgundy coloured, flying chihuahua-like creature with a white Mohawk and a rather large puff of white fluff for his tail.

"...I'm here, Noble." replied the creature as he flew gently in front of the midnight blue Werehog. Noble couldn't believe what he was seeing. This small creature seemed so familiar to him yet he never met him before. His mind was truly stumped.

The small creature bowed before introducing himself "My names Chip. Nice to finally meet ya, young Werehog."

Noble stepped back. He heard of Chip. His dad had told him the Tale of when he was a Werehog many times and he mostly talked of Chip! This had to be him!

"Ch-Ch-Chip?" inquired Noble in shock as he stared at the holographic figure warily. Chip nodded in response before telling him "Noble. I have been waiting a _long _time for this."

The Teenaged Werehog blinked twice to see if his mind was playing cruel tricks on him but only to see that this was _real. _

Chip explained, still smiling at Noble kindly "You see. When Sonic and I had stopped my counter part, Dark Gaia, I became trapped inside of my own neck less waiting for the right moment when you came and found my artifact."

Noble inquired as he tilted his head to the side, feeling really confused "Why? What makes me so special?"

Chip replied, shaking his head as he spoke "Sorry, kid. I do wanna spoil the surprise."

Noble felt his ears flatten beside his head in disappointment. He didn't know what made him so special that Chip would wait for 35 years for him but what he did know was that this had to be important.

He looked the flying-chihuahua like creature straight in the eye and Chip told the young Werehog "Noble. I may have been destined to stop Dark Gaia's reign of horror but I was also destined for another thing."

Chip clutched on to Noble's ears before pulling him forwards, making the moon marked youngster yelp in pain "I was also destined to be you're guardian until the time is right."

Noble felt Chip let go of his ears as he yelped and grappled at them to help stop the pain. Man, that little guy had a very tight grip upon him! But he was also very, very confused. 'Until the time is right'? What did he mean by that?

It seemed that Chip saw the look in his new Master's eyes and replied with a light chuckle "I'll tell ya this, kid. You're dad went through great lengths to protect that since that was for you and for you alone." He suddenly pulled out a slim, delicious looking chocolate bar from behind his back "Now thats done. Want some chocolate?"

The Teenaged Werehog happily accepted as he took a small chunk of the mint chocolate treat and threw it into his mouth before he began chewing it and while Noble exited the attic, Chip flew back into the bauble where he was before but this time on his master's wrist.

Noble knew he had to get ready because he was going to be late if he didn't leave in 5 minutes but he was satisfied to know what Chip needed him for but he wished he knew more.

* * *

**Im sorry this took so long to upload, you guys. I was just busy working on my other stories. One of which is a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle story, named Rise of the Mutants and that is not doing well sadly.**

**Anyways there will be a twist in this story and an unexpected one at that. Also, Noble doesn't know that his parents have gone yet but since they are both funny, you may see them very soon...**

**I'll see what I can do. Also, I hinted a sequel. Have you spotted it?**

**-Chloemcg.**


	9. A romantic glow

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters.**

**Sonic and Amy's little Werehog.**

* * *

Elena stared up at the moon solemnly as she sat in a light decorated gazebo which sat at the back garden of the school. Usually the Mobian Sugar Glider would spend her spare time at this very Gazebo and she would see what she could make the clouds out of. It was quite entertaining.

Elena currently wore a white, sparkling dress with some matching heels and her fur was styled slightly differently as a small tuft of her 'hair' stuck out in front of her head and curled downwards.

She was waiting for Noble and had been for a few minutes now and she was thinking that maybe Noble wouldn't come. Truthfully, she always felt a warm feeling inside her heart each Time she saw the Teenage Werehog's face. She couldn't explain it, really.

But she suddenly saw someone running on all fours as quickly as his legs could carry him. He wore a brown, rather old cloak and a bow tie but she could definitely see that it was Noble and all those negative thoughts washed away inside her mind and she smiled widely.

It took a few moments but Noble skidded to a halt in front of the female Sugar glider as he held a white rose inside his fangs, panting tiredly as he stared at her in surprise.

After a second of recovering, The midnight blue young Werehog bent his head down and placed the rose on the hard, cold ground in front of Elena. He had to do some research on the Internet because his mother and father and been missing for 2 days now and he was in desperate need of girl advice.

Elena stared down at the rose for a split second before she darted her bright blue irises towards the moon-marked Werehog softly and she embraced Noble in for a hug which he gladly returned. The two instantly felt their hearts beat in harmony as they made contact with each other and after a few minutes, which seemed more like seconds to the couple, Noble gently guided Elena to take a seat inside the romantically decorated-Gazebo and he sat himself down next to her, whisling a nervous tune as he began twiddling his huge, clawed fingers.

Elena looked at the Werehog and asked him, deciding to make conversation "So, Noble. What's with the new bracelet...and also what's with the cloak?" she asked curiously as Noble stopped whistling and thought for a moment. If he told her the truth then it would end in catastrophe and if he told her about the bracelet then she wouldn't believe him...But he didn't want to lie either.

"...I just think ya'd find it silly..." admitted Noble, seriously wanting to drop the subject and change it before he let the truth slip off his tongue. Elena understood this and decided to change the subject.

"So..." The female sugar glider cleared her throat before whispering so nobody could hear "How's Daisy Rose doing?"

Noble felt a smile grow on his muzzle. This was a question he could awnser! "Oh, She's oKay. I left her at home with William, who I think is taking great care of her." the Werehog fiddled with his bow tie like when he had previously before he left his home.

But Noble decided to ask Elena something which he had noticed before "Hey, Elena. I couldn't help but notice that when ya came to see me a couple days ago, I couldn't help but notice ya were a little sad looking."

Elena now felt sad again as she remembered that night. She was hoping that this wouldn't come up but Noble did deserve to know since he did support her when she was sad about Daisy Rose's illness "Ok...Fine." sighed the female sugar glider as she got herself ready to tell her tale to the Werehog.

"When I was walking home from school, The police had informed me that my grandmother passed away." she gulped and lowered her head and ears "When I was little, my Grandmother would read me stories and she took me in when my own parents passed away."

Noble looked sympathetic "Oh...I'm so sorry." he apoligized as he lifted his claw to place it gently on Elena's shoulder but he put it down quickly when his own words echoed inside his mind. "_Elena is not yours! She can belong to whoever she wants to.." _

Noble sighed before he allowed the sugar glider Mobian to continue "You see, apparently she had been fought to death but because she is also a master of the guardians of the Echidna eons ago, making her a strong fighter and impossibly swift, that's pretty much impossible!"

The teenage, hazel brown furred Squirrel-like creature tried to hide her tears but was failing as she rubbed at her own eyes "I just can't believe it!"

Noble now couldn't control that feeling any longer. He gently stretched his arms towards her before he ever so gently pulled her by his side and wrapped them around her in a hug before he began to soothingly rub her back.

The teenage Werehog suddenly heard Chip whisper inside his mind "Hey. Psst, Noble." the burgandy red flying dog-like creature told him "Try and change the subject and then dance with her!"

Noble was shocked. Did Chip just give him advice _inside _his mind!? How on earth did Chip know about girls anyway. From what his dad told him, Chip didn't know anything about the planet until he met his Sonic! That was mind boggling but he decided to do as Chip said.

"Awww...C'mon, Elena. If ya don't have anywhere to stay, ya could always stay with me." soothed Noble but he widened his eyes in fright at the last part. What did that come out for!? His mother would ground him for life if he brought her home and kept her there and boy, was she scary when she was mad. It made his shaggy, dark purple fur stand up just thinking about it!

Elena rubbed her eyes to wipe away the tears before smiling up at him "Y-you mean it?" she asked with a small smile. The moon marked young Werehog found himself nodding with a kind smile on his muzzle and his ears were pricked up.

"Thanks, Noble but I am now arranging living with my adopted older brother." she smiled as she rubbed one arm embarrassingly as she blushed a little bit.

"Does he live far?" asked Noble hopefully as he clasped his claws together as a warm smile had grew on his light blue muzzle. His turquoise eyes beaming and glowing with excitement.

Elena shook her head "Actually, he lives down the road." smiled the female sugar glider as she bashfully smiled and looked down slightly, very excited about the slightly good turn of events as if of late. She didn't know her adopted brother very well and he loved her with all his heart and she was the same with him.

"Uhhh...S-so, Elena?" asked Noble as he stood up from his seat and nervously pulled at his bow tie "Would you like to, Y'know?"

Elena nodded, knowing what Noble was getting at and for some reason, everyone was inside instead of out and it was a very enchanting evening as the stars were out and everything was magnificent.

The Mobian sugar glider stood up from her seat and she gently took Noble's sweaty claws and Elena couldn't help but notice that he seemed awfully afraid. "What's the matter?" she asked with the kindest smile she could muster.

Noble couldn't lie. Not while Elena was looking at him with those huge Sapphire eyes and with that amazing, adorable smile. It made the Teenage Werehog's heart melt like butter!

"I...I can't dance..." Noble confessed as he looked down to the ground and away from her eyes. But he found that a hand was brought to his cheek and he was made to look at Elena whose smile had grown an awful lot into a caring gaze and she told the worried Moon marked teen "Oh. It's so easy, Noble. You just need to take two steps forward, two steps back." she gave him an example by holding his hands and she did a small waltz whilst holding on tightly to Noble's claws.

Noble looked down at his feet as he was following Elena's lead and he smiled when he realised that he was dancing! While he got the moment right, he raised one arm above her and spun her around before he placed his claws gently on her waist while Elena put her hands on his shoulders, both doing a slow, romantic dance while giving each other a romantic gaze.

The Werehog smiled as he knew he had nothing to worry about anymore so he tilted his head backwards to remove his cloak and show his face for the first time that night.

"Well done, Noble." praised Chip's voice inside the Werehog's head and suddenly, Noble's mark began to glow it's usual turquoise color and Elena gasped as she looked at it. She was awestruck and never knew about this unique gift of his and to her, It was amazing. The way it glowed was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

Noble smiled at Elena and she smiled at Noble. They both felt this uncontrolable urge to leaned towards each other and they slowly began to pucker their lips and their eyes began to close but suddenly, Noble felt himself smacked backwards. He opened his eyes in horror to see that an admittedly well-dressed Bobby was holding Elena tightly by the wrist and it was obvious by the way she would let out shouts and grit her teeth constantly that he was hurting her.

"What did I tell ya 'bout being around _MY _girl?" he asked as he twirled some kind of weapon in his fingers and the Teenage Werehog could only stare in horror as he tried to get up on the cold, hard, concrete ground beside the Gazebo.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I am just quite busy with my other stories and I found that it took longer then I had thought to update. **

**To awnser one question from Kegger98; I had the idea of Sonic and Amy's child being a Werehog for a while and after I played some Sonic Unleashed, I decided to put this story to action! It's ok to have some flaws in one story isn't it? BTW, I do have inhalers but I don't know how they work unfortunately, despite the fact I have them every night. Also, I do see your point. If Noble were to somehow be accepted, how would he because of his looks? Well, my friend. Excellent question! I won't say since it's going to be a surprise and also...I have a small confession...I was kind of born prematurely and I have lung problems, I get tired easier, so I kind of based Daisy Rose's illness on myself. **

**I know it's sad of me to base one of my own characters on myself so I don't mind if you nitpick or not. This actually goes to all viewers, actually. **

**Anyways, back to the story thingy. I decided to do a cliffhanger if that was ok with you all. I also done a small NobleXElena moment and if your wondering where Sonic and Amy are then you may be surprised where. **

**I finished the new poster for the sequel which I shall announce the name for...Drumroll please...Noble: Guardian of the moon! **

**What do you think? Anyways I have to go now. See you all later and please leave kind reviews! :D.**


	10. Tracking down the parents

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters.**

**Sonic and Amy's little Werehog.**

* * *

Noble ducked as he leaned against the white painted gazebo as he dodged a punch threw from Bobby. The badger had began to try and beat him up into a pulp but the teenage Werehog was too quick for him. Lets just say that over the years his father taught him a few things.

"You _stole _my girlfriend from me!" Snarled the teenage badger as he continued to try and hit the midnight blue Werehog in the face but still, Noble was fast. Very fast.

"I toldja before ya overgrown rodent. Don't say she's _yours _because she can belong to whom she wants to!" Noble yelled back as he managed to slide underneath him and when he got passed him, the Werehog saw Elena on the ground and Noble asked "Would I have yer premission to carry ya?"

Elena nodded "Yes! I would have given it to you anyway but thank's for asking!" She exclaimed in panic as she climbed upon the Werehog's back and held on to the shaggy quills on his back.

Without wasting another second, Noble rushed out of the school yard and leaped over the electric fence that guarded the school and only just got over it without getting electrocuted and when he jumped over it and landed on the ground on all fours, Elena said with the amazement in her voice giving away the fact that she was impressed "Nice move, Noble."

The Teenage Werehog smiled up at her before he skidded to a halt on the road once they were in the neighbour hood both he and Elena lived in.

Noble began to sniff the ground with his thin, long black nose almost touching the ground as he sniffed like mad. "What're you doing?" Asked Elena as she arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"I figured that since my dad has been tracking ol' Egghead for awhile, my dad and mom found him and that's where both my parents were for the past few days." Explained Noble as he continued to sniff the ground in a similar style to a dog.

Elena didn't even want to know how he figured that out but she nodded determinedly anyways and suddenly, Noble lifted his head and right claw a little and howled.

"Where are they, Noble?" Asked Elena urgently and Noble pointed his hole body forwards in a similar style to a pointer dog before the Sugar glider Mobian pointed a dramatic finger forwards and exclaimed heroically "Mush, doggie, Mush!"

Noble didn't need to be told twice and he took off at the speed of light with Elena on his back. You see, Noble had inherited his dad's speed but they only come on at certain days. His speed is occasional and nobody knows why but that didn't matter now. Noble was just glad to be super fast today.

* * *

"Am not!" Shouted Eggman to Sonic.

"Are too!" Sonic exclaimed as he folded his arms while an utterly bored looking Amy Rose was behind him.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Are-" Eggman was about to shout once again to continue the argument whether he was fat or not with Sonic but Amy Rose yelled angrily "ENOUGH!"

Sonic and Eggman stopped the fight and looked to Amy who was seething deeply as she slowly took her hammer out from behind her back and Sonic backed away, fearing that his wife's hammer was going to smack him in the face but before she had a chance to, Noble and Elena rushed in front of them.

Elena stepped off of Noble's back and held her head to try and get rid of the nausea and dizziness she felt. "Ugh, I haven't had a ride like that since I went in a roller coaster when I was 11." She said as she tried to gain balance.

Noble looked in the containment unit and exclaimed with his small tail wagging a mile a minute as he looked in on his parents, whom were just as happy to see him.

"Hey, Sport!" Exclaimed Sonic as he folded his arms proudly with a smile on his muzzle. "Hi, Sweetheart!" Greeted Amy as she held her hammer behind her back and then Noble turned to face Eggman and he asked, gesturing to the man on the screen "So whose this?"

"Eggman, this is my son Noble." Sonic gestured to Noble and then he gestured to the man with the big, orange moustache as he looked to his Werehog son "Noble, this is Doctor Eggman."

"Wow, you're fat." Smiled Noble smugly and then Eggman exclaimed as he defended himself "I am not! I'm on a diet!"

Noble asked as he folded his rather flexible arms "Oh yeah, Of what?"

"...Swiss rolls." Admitted Eggman grudgingly as he turned away and looked at the walls of whatever room he was in the screen was showing him on.

Noble couldn't help but laugh "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Swiss rolls! No wonder you're tubby!" The Werehog wiped a tear of laughter from his eye with a claw before Sonic joined in laughing "Yeah! I know! Hahahaha!"Agreed Sonic as he began a laughing fit. Eggman exclaimed rudely "I am not!"

"Are too!" Exclaimed Noble smugly.

"Am not!" Countered Eggman as he folded his arms in a pout.

"Oh admit Egghead, you're so fat!" Exclaimed Sonic as he still folded his arms in a cocky manner while he and Amy were still contained.

Elena rolled her eyes "Wow, do they act like this all the time?" She asked Amy, who wandered close to her and replied while she put a hand to her own forehead and shook her head "Yeah. Father like son."

Noble then stretched his right arm from where he was standing and smashed the glass case his parents were in while he still focused on Eggman but what any of the Mobians didn't know was that Eggman had planned for this and pressed a button on the device table in front of him and like a magnet, Noble got sucked on to a wheel like device and chains wrapped automatically around his arms and legs and Noble looked down at a helpless looking Elena who was on the floor from the impact of Noble flying backwards.

The Teenage Werehog shouted urgently as he tried to break out of his chain Prison "Elena! Run!"

But the Sugar Glider didn't move an inch as robotic guards came hovering towards her but within a second, Elena jumped on her gloved hands before she bent her legs backwards and bucked some guards away and then she jumped off her hands and this time landed on her feet as she braced herself for the incoming guards that were swarming towards her and she displayed some karate moves and techniques. Noble was impressed and was even more in love with her if it was even possible.

Sonic broke free and sped in front of Elena and turned to see her before he asked "And who might I ask is this, Noble? Yer girlfriend?" The blue blur winked up at his Werehog son who was fighting a blush and Sonic then got serious and said to the female Sugar glider "Now! I'll hold 'em off while you and Amy free Noble!" He instructed.

Elena done as she was asked and Amy also broke free and the two raced to Noble ad Amy smacked the chains off with her hammer, breaking them apart as they came into contact with the mallet, while Elena Karate chopped the chains off of Noble and the Teenage Werehog fell and landed on his knees, smiling at Elena warmly and the female sugar glider smiled back.

Amy then found that Sonic was beginning to get over whelmed by the amount of robotic guards and she fought beside him and yelled to both Noble and Elena "You two, go to the house and protect Daisy because my mother senses are tingling and are telling me that something bad is about to happen to her!"

Noble's muzzle paled. If anything were to happen to Daisy then it wouldn't be good! She couldn't get too panicked too because otherwise her lungs would re-act badly to the stress she felt!

"But, I can't leave you guys!" Yelled Noble as he hesitantly moved from his spot with Elena. "We'll join ya later, son! Now go!" Yelled Sonic as he used a Spin dash to clear a path for Noble and Elena to exit through.

Noble sighed and nodded and took Elena's hand and the two of them rushed off to go and get to Daisy Rose quickly before something bad happened. They silently prayed that Will and Daisy were alright.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, guys. I'm just a bit busy right now with the other stories, one of which is: Quest of the Crystal Pendants. **

**If you want to see what had happened to the other Sonic character's in greater detail than I would suggest you look at that story because I'm trying to make that a little more Epic then this fanfic here. I don't know why, tough.**

**I'm just going to answer a question from Kegger98 in the previous chapter. Daisy Rose is Daisy's full name and like Amy's full name, Daisy shares her mother's name. Get it? And another thing, Yes. We are supposed to see Noble as a person. He acts like one most of the time, although other times he acts more like a dog as shown in this chapter.**

**Also, I thought I'd add Amy's mother senses. If she's a stalker of Sonic then why not give Amy some mother senses? **

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter and I will try and update soon. Reviews would be appreciated but NO swearing in them, please.**

**-Chloemcg**


	11. Noble to knight

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters.**

**Sonic and Amy's little Werehog.**

* * *

Noble and Elena panted hardly as they bashed down the front door of the house. The lights were turned off and everything was either pushed over, broken or on the floor, making a mess of the front house.

Noble sniffed the air fearfully to see if he could smell anyone who ransacked the house but when he did smell something, his heart stopped and horror spread all over his facial features. "What's wrong?" Asked Elena with concern as she looked into the Teenage Werehog's horrified look.

"I...I think..." Noble trailed off as he scurried up the stairs and into his little sister's and Elena soon followed after and when she saw the state of his little sister's room. Everything was tipped over and the furniture was also tipped over like everything else in the house and hospital papers were scattered everywhere and baby bottles were shattered but Noble stood in the middle as he clutched something in his claws, being as gentle as he could with it.

Noble held a small pink dolly which was in the style of a young pink hedgehog and it had buttons for eyes and a cute, sewn on smile and nose and it wore a little hair bow and had a little red dress. This was Daisy's dolly and she took it everywhere.

Tears rolled from the Teenage Werehog's jade green eyes and fell on the tiny doll's forehead. Noble hugged the dolly close to him as he mourned over the loss of his little sister.

Elena watched helplessly from behind as she noticed that the window was opened and she heard muffled sobs come from Noble. The brown furred Sugar glider didn't know whether to leave him alone or not. She seen what had happened on the bus when Noble snapped at Bobby the first time and she didn't want to aggravate the young Werehog any further but she was willing to help Noble get back into his old spirit and cautiously walked forwards.

Elena ever so gently rested her hand on Noble's shoulder and this caused Noble to peak over his shoulder and he asked her solemnly "Wh-what do we do, Elena?"

The Sugar glider assured the depressed Werehog "Don't worry, Noble. You are strong. You are passionate and you are brave but you need to rescue her. I promise I will not leave you."

Elena placed her hands on top of Noble's and they touched but the Sugar glider smiled confidently "For better or for worse."

Noble sniffled and smiled genuinely at the female Sugar glider before he felt his moon mark glow again but it didn't have its usual glow. It had this very bright glow which was blinding to even look at and the Werehog looked at his wrists as he saw some armour magically attach themselves on to his body.

"The long lost light of the sacred swords...?!" Gasped Noble as he felt a helmet attach itself on his large head and let his shaggy quills flow in the wind and soon, the metal attached itself upon his entire body. A little red cape even poked out from behind his back and fluttered a little.

A golden glow surrounded him and he soon found himself wearing shining platinum amour that covered his whole body, except his quills, and he had gauntlets on his claws so they wouldn't cut off circulation to his hands. He even had fine, twin blades that had magnificent handles and they each had inscriptions written downwards on the blade and it said 'A noble heart shall wield this sword for it shall be what you need to move forward'.

Elena was shocked. Noble was a Werehog one moment and now he has turned into a knight!? "What the heck is going on?!" Exclaimed Elena as she backed away and the moonlight shone on Noble perfectly as he brought the visor of his helmet down to cover his face and brought out his swords, twirled them in his claws and struck an awesome pose "I believe that I just became totally awesome!"

* * *

**Sorry for the short extra chapter, guys. I just thought I'd update two chapters to keep you all satisfied for awhile because Im doing a lot of updating as of late. As you can see, I added a bit of Sonic and the black knight into this chapter. **

**I haven't originally planned this chapter but I thought 'Maybe this would be good to add this'. Tell me what you think please of the story so far.**

**-Chloemcg.**


	12. The battle

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters.**

**Sonic and Amy's little Werehog.**

* * *

A newly dressed Noble and Elena were running as fast as they could to where the Werehog's nose could take them but because of the amour, Noble couldn't run as fast as he wanted to. It made him a bit frustrated, honestly.

"Hurry!" Called Elena as she scurried as fast as she could but Noble shouted back grumpily "I'm runnin' as fast as I can but this dumb amour is heavy while on all fours!"

Elena sighed in frustration. He may have been cute but he could be very annoying much like his father and she ran back and took the teenage Werehog by the claw and with one mighty jump, she jumped on top of a single roof and Noble smiled up at her genuinely before he nodded once determinedly and began to run on all fours as he carried Elena on his armored back and the Werehog knight howled into the night as he made one final dash and leap off the roof and he skidded to a halt when he saw Bobby, dressed in an awesome looking cloak.

The badger's dark red eyes glowed in the night as he threw off his cloak and revealed his true colors and it turned out he had transformed from a ratty black thing, into a crystallized beast and his muzzle had turned a pale purple and his fingers had transformed into spikes while his knuckles were crystals and his sneakers had turned into the shoes of a dark knight. "That's a new look." commented Elena simply whilst she watched as Noble growled and walked forwards before he drew out his twin swords and he heard Chip's voice inside his head ask "_Are you ready, Noble?" _

Noble took in a deep breath before he exhaled and watched as his foe remained as still as a statue. He didn't know if he was ready but if it would rescue his sister then he was willing to do anything. "I'm ready." said Noble bravely, Replying to Chip's question and signalling that he was ready to fight. Without another second to waste, Bobby lashed forward and attempted to slice him with his fine blade but Noble was prepared and dodged his attack swiftly, losing a small amount of his shaggy midnight blue fur as the sword's razor sharp blade almost sliced his claw off.

Noble then got out of range of the sword and the both of them panted as the rain began to heavily fall and Noble looked sideways for a moment. Lots of Mobian's had gathered to watch this and the Werehog was _not _going to let them down. Not now not ever.

The Werehog son of Sonic and Amy raced forwards and attempted to slice the badger, who had dodged this attack and when he did, Noble growled in frustration before recomposing himself, withdrawing his swords and he gave a massive leap and as he was in mid air, he stretched his arms and grabbed on to Bobby's crystallized arm and dragged the badger with him up into the dark storm clouds and they began their falling fight.

Noble began to smack the crystallized badger but Bobby had other plans and turned his arch enemy on his back and Noble looked over his shoulder, panting for dear life as he did as the road became to come into view and the Werehog knew that if he didn't turn the situation quickly, he would die once he hit the ground. Noble narrowed his eyes determinedly before he began to perform a spin dash that made the two spin around quickly. Noble never done a spin dash before and it was working like a charm as the two continued to spin until Noble stopped once he had the upper claw and the two of them landed hard on the pavement and continued to fight to the death as they both had a sword fight.

"Enguarde!" yelled Noble as he blocked a sword coming towards him and leaped up before kicking Bobby in the face with his new and improved cleats which seemed to have hurt a lot. The teenage Werehog then knocked his opponent's sword up into the air and sent it flying upwards before it fell down and forked itself into the ground.

Without a warning, Noble pressed the tip of one of his swords to the badger's neck and Bobby smirked before he said menacingly "Ya think you have won? I have a new ally on my side!"

The badger put his hand up and pointed upwards, gesturing Noble to look up also and what Noble saw horrified him to the core. He saw William holding a tearful Daisy in his arm/wing and an evil smile was on his beak as he narrowed his eyes evilly, looking down at them as he stood on top of the building and he shouted down to his ex best friend "Hey, lookin' for something?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, the fight has begun but there has been a new twist in the story! Who didn't see this coming? Anyways, I have a question to you lot. What is your most favorite part out of the whole story? Also, I would suggest listening to 'His world' Bentley Jones' remix while reading this.**

**Also, who is your fav character? If you like any character, then why?**

**See you soon! and I still don't tolerate swearing in reviews so it would be nice if none of that happened. Thanks.**

**-Chloemcg. **


	13. Is this the end?

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters.**

**Sonic and Amy's little Werehog.**

* * *

Sonic and Amy were running to the town center as fast as they could and, for Sonic, that wasn't that long to get there. But they witnessed as their son's best friend, William, revealed he was a traitor! Sonic also stared at Bobby for a short amount of time.

As the Blue blur squinted his emerald green eyes towards the different looking badger, it clicked into his mind of whom he looked like. He looked like Mephiles! "Oh, Chilli dogs..." Gasped Sonic as he began to race to the front of the building and with one expert leap, he jumped upon the building.

Luckily, he found himself standing alongside Noble who looked at him with an arched eye brow as his newly acquired cape and his shaggy furred quills blew in the wind and Sonic smiled at his son's new amour. "Long lost light of the secret sword?" Guessed Sonic and Noble nodded with an amazed smile "Yeah! What're ya think?"

Sonic gave his Werehog son a thumbs up and winked "Thats way passed cool and the long lost light is pretty awesome, right?"

"Totally!" Agreed Noble as he jumped up with a smile "I dunno why mom doesn't believe you."

"BECAUSE YOU'RE FATHER MADE IT UP JUST TO GET OUT OF ONE OF OUR DATE'S!" Amy shouted up to him but then Sonic exclaimed hopelessly while gesturing to Noble "Aw, C'mon! Our son believes me!"

"IT'S NOT TRUE! AREN'T YOU GETTING OFF TRACK, SONIC!?" Yelled Amy crossly before Sonic rolled his eyes before mumbling "Women..." The blue blur then focused on William and Bobby "Anyways, why're you doing this you two!?" Demanded the blue hedgehog as he tapped his foot impatiently in a beat. Will growled as he held the squirming toddler in his grasp "Because, Noble has been completely dissin' me and going out with that Elena girl! I want to destroy her for stealing my friend!"

"Eh, haven't ya heard of texting or talking it out, Will?" Asked Noble carefully as his ears folded backwards in fear and eyed his little sister who was eyeing him back as if she was pleading him to rescue her. Noble growled at Will lowly as he determinedly looked at his baby sister before and then Will was about to reply when suddenly, Elena grabbed on tightly to his arms to get him to let go of the infant and she jumped off of the high ledge with Will, who let a falling Daisy Rose go.

Noble dashed quickly and jumped forwards and caught Daisy in his arms who smiled at him in content, causing Noble to smile back. Truthfully, Noble felt relieved that Daisy was alright but then he passed the infant to his dad before he ran to go and rescue Elena but while he was distracted, a Mephiles transformed Bobby snatched Daisy Rose from him and knocked Sonic out.

The teenage Werehog rushed on all fours to help Elena before he bared his fangs towards his ex best friend and scaled up the building with his massive claws and once he reached the top of the building higher than the previous, he saw William dragging the tied up female Sugar glider behind him and Noble gave a huge leap and he pounced upon William, the two fighting amongst themselves as they were throwing punches towards each other, biting, kicking and shouting horrible threats at each other as they tumbled off the roof.

"WHY would ya do this ta me, Will!? Ya were my friend! Ya helped me through all the bad times I had! We were BFF's!" Exclaimed Noble as tears formed in his eyes as he tried to hit Will but the owl wouldn't listen to reason as he tried to smack his former best friend.

Noble, however, was too quick and kept dodging his punches. William always was a poor fighter but despite that flaw, the teenage Werehog was still being beaten by two foes. His emotions and his best friend!

"YES! I WAS!" yelled Will as he continued to try and beat Noble, occasionally succeeding "We were BFF's! You then forgot all about me and hang out constantly with Elena! Ya left me with nothing!"

Noble quickly heard what his friend had said and used his arm to stop himself and William from tumbling off the very high roof. Luckily, the Werehog grabbed on to a gargoyle, which was just beginning to fall off from old age, and he used his other arm to grab Will.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Said Noble quickly as his big, shaggy quills fluttered in the wind "What'd you mean that I _left _you?" He asked in confusion, beginning to feel the ache his arms were feeling from the stretch.

"Y-you ditched me for Elena and ya never spend any time with me anymore. All I want is our friendship back, Noble..." Weeped William. Noble thought about it. He was acting like kind of a jerk and he wasn't paying much attention to Will anymore so he could see how this happened. He then narrowed his eyes as he growled "Hey! That still doesn't give ya the rights ta steal my baby sister away!"

William growled. How come he didn't fall for the trick!? Noble was supposed to help him up and then Will would have kicked him off the roof "Darn, ya didn't fall for it!" He exclaimed before folding his arms and then Noble helped the owl up to the roof as he climbed, now officially hurt, and tied him up in some ropes he found under his cape.

"Stay. Right. Here." Ordered Noble sternly as he glared coldly at his ex best friend, pointing down to the area before he went to retrieve Elena.

After moments of leaping and jumping, he found Elena tied up. "Hang on, Elena! I'm gonna getcha outta here!" Said Noble in a whisper but little did he know that Bobby stood behind him. Elena screamed and shouted for Noble to look behind him but he couldn't understand due to the fact that she had a bandanna wrapped around her mouth.

Before Elena could yell any more, Bobby used some kind of electricity power to shock Noble and the Werehog's let out painful screams and babbles as the electricity made his fur stand up and frizz and he trembled as the volts entered his system.

Once Bobby was done, he stopped electrocuting him and within moments, the Werehog fell forward and was out cold, looking cold and lifeless.

Elena screamed and shouted for Noble to be alright, tears forming in her eyes as she feared the worst for her true love. Her ears fell flat against her head and her beautiful eyes began to get red and puffy due to a bucket loads of tears her eyes were producing. She began to be pulled away by Mephiles/Bobby and once they were both out of the picture, Sonic rushed urgently to his unconscious son and tried to stir him awake.

"N-Noble?" Asked Sonic fearfully as his ears fell flat beside his head and he shut his eyes as tears began to slip from them. He helplessly watched the limp body of his son's body and he couldn't help but look at the burnt metal he wore and he also had singed fur but he could have sworn, he heard some slow breathing right below him. Was this the end? Did the bad guys really win this time? Only Noble could decide whether he lives...Or dies.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter shall decide Noble's fate. Also, can I ask that there be NO swearing in anymore future reviews please? I loathe swearing and just because you are all brilliant for liking this story, I am uploading this until the end. **

**Now, you will see whether the son of our infamous hedgehog lives or dies.**

**Please review.**

**-Chloemcg**


	14. A brand new breed of fighters

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters.**

**Sonic and Amy's little Werehog.**

* * *

Noble found that his world was dark. He had no pulse. His amour had been stripped. No heart beat yet he could breathe and he was alive. He also found that he was floating in a really strange way. It wasn't until he saw a bright light in the distance that he found out what was happening. "Oh, no! I'm dead, aren't I?" Noble rubbed his temples as he tried to fathom what happend.

Noble sighed as he looked for a way out, remembering what had happened When he was actually _alive_. Yes, he was actually going into the light!

The Teenage Werehog didn't know what to do. He didn't want to die yet! He also didn't want to be electricuted again but then he shook his head in determination. No, he was going to fight Bobby and do whatever it took to keep Daisy and Elena safe!

Noble soon spotted a door behind him. It was too obvious that the door was to go back to the land of the living and he pondered on this for a moment. True, he didn't want to go back just so he could die again but he didn't want his family hurt either so after thinking it over with himself, Noble got up and wobbled slightly before making his way to the wooden door before he took a peak over his shoulder and he opened the door and went through it to the other side.

Meanwhile with everyone else, Sonic was crying over the loss of his son and he hugged him as tight as he could, tears streaming from his tightly shut eyes and down his peach muzzle. He never wanted to lose his son like this. He was too young and innocent.

The blue blur suddenly heard something that made his ears perk up at the sound. It was the sound of breathing! Sonic quickly sat up and looked down at a limp Noble in his tight embrace and the sight only made him smile with tears still streaming from his face, but being replaced with tears of joy. Noble was breathing!

"C'mon, Kiddo! You can do this! Just open you're eyes." Instructed Sonic excitedly and he got a response that was everything he could have hoped for. The teenage Werehog opened his teal eyes and requested with a weak smile on his pale blue muzzle "Dad, I know how to breathe. I've been doing it since I was born."

Sonic chuckled even more excitedly before Noble asked for his father to let go and he weakly struggled on his thin legs and large feet and soon, Noble smiled before winking at his dad with a thumbs up and he told him "Thanks for bringing me outta the light!"

Sonic's ears fell flat and a look of shock exploded upon his muzzle. Did his son seriously almost go into the light?! He smiled sheepishly before returning the thumbs up and then Noble smiled widely "Lets do it to it!" He exclaimed before running off on all fours, his spirit lifted to its maximum level.

Sonic never felt so proud of Noble in all his life. He had been proud when he spoke his first word, he was proud when he walked for the first time and he was proud every moment but this boosted that pride just as much as his speed.

Noble drew out his double swords as he ran to catch up with Bobby and within moments, the Crystallised badger was in his sight. Noble growled deeply as he saw Elena with continuous tears streaming from her eyes as she looked downwards in depression but Noble then did a gigantic leap and pounced upon Bobby, making him let go of Elena as the Werehog pinned him down.

"So, weasel? Where is she?!" Noble demanded while baring his razor sharp teeth and he pressed his muzzle close to Bobby's in a threatening demeanour. Noble wanted to do nothing more then stuff the building down Bobby's throat but he needed to know where Daisy was hidden.

Bobby could only stutter about how it was impossible that Noble survived the electrical shock he had sustained and now that he remembered it, he felt very sore and he found it a little harder to breathe but that was expected because you couldn't come back to life without feeling some pain, could you? Noble pointed his sword to the Badger's neck and growled apprehensively.

"Where is my sister?!" Noble demanded as his teal eyes narrowed into slits as he stared down at his much hated enemy. "No matter of how you survived. My father will turn you into a sheeps' scarf!" Snarled Bobby, completely ignoring the teenage Werehog's question as he smirked evilly up at him.

Noble cocked a furry eye brow and he raised the visor of his knight's amour and sent the crazy badger a confused look "Wait. Who _is _yer dad?" He asked with a frown.

"You can kill him, Bobby. Kill the Werehog now!" Said a very familiar, deep voice that only Sonic and Amy recognised. Sonic raced towards the place he heard the voice, since it echoed throughout the area, and skidded to a halt beside his son, the soles of his sneakers making a screeching noise as he stopped.

Sonic, Noble, Elena and Bobby all saw a crystallised hedgehog who had dark blue fur, no mouth, red irised slits and he had a similar body shape to Shadow the hedgehog, Sonic's rival.

"Oh, you've _got _to be kidding me!" Exclaimed Sonic as he slapped a fingerless gloved hand to his forehead "Mephiles is in this too!?"

Yes, the crystallised hedgie was indeed Mephiles the dark and he was _not _a pretty sight to look at since one of his quills were torn off and he had a crimson red scar under his right eye. This sight was enough to send shivers down everyone's spines and make them sick to the stomach. What was worse is that now Mephiles held Daisy Rose. What was this!? A messed up game of piggy in the middle!?

Bobby raised a shaky hand and waved to Mephiles "Hey, Dad." He greeted with an evil smirk. "Hello my child of pure darkness." Mephiles greeted back whilst holding a now bored looking Daisy in his clutches.

Sonic was now both shocked and horrified. His heart was sent into overdrive as flashbacks entered his mind of the time when Mephiles almost killed him and almost succeeded if not for the help of the Chaos Emeralds and his friends. Bobby, a normal yet crafty badger was the _son _of an actual psyical form of pure evil!? Now this fight really got messed up and he did not think so either.

"Now, back to buissenss from what happened all those years ago." Mephiles cracked his knuckles and his neck before he formed a chaos spear in his hand and he was getting ready to throw it at Sonic and this time it would _actually _kill him since he sent the Chaos emeralds far away and they were pretty much impossible to get their hands on.

Noble was too stunned to move as he watched in horror because if he moved, it would probably be the end of his dad and for Daisy. He also felt his heart pump inside his chest and he could see that his little sister was beginning to have troubles keeping her breaths calm. They needed to act now yet this was too delicate of a matter to do anything. One false move could kill them all.

But, before Mephiles had a chance to throw it, a different chaos spear was thrown at Mephiles' own and this made the gang look behind them to see a Glorius sight.

There stood, Knuckles and Shade the Echidna's with their son Fist. Tails stood there as he used his cane to support him. Shadow stood beside Tails with his wife, Rouge the bat, held close and his son's and daughter Simon, Thunder, Jewel and Dusk. The Chaotix all stood in a line, Vector crocodile with Vanilla rabbit and Cream rabbit with her husband, Charmy bee and Espio with his adopted son, a Mobian Puppy named Spiare **(A/N: Meaning Spy in Italian and I'll make a story about him later)**. Even Elena was there, standing with a thumbs up as she motioned that she was ready to fight.

Everyone stood with their families and friends and they were everyone Sonic knew. He smiled as he was touched by his friends' actions and he even felt tears of joy form in his emerald green eyes. Sonic quickly wiped an arm across his eyes and looked at his friends determinedly "You're all ready to fight with me?" He asked.

Everyone nodded with smiles, giving their awnsers to him and Sonic nodded determinedly before he raised his fist up in determination "Alright, lets do this!"

Everyone shouted in agreement before they all raced towards Mephiles and Bobby with hope in their hearts and winning spirits. They just hoped that they wouldn't die as the battle really begun.

* * *

**A/N: Thats the end of this chapter, guys. I hope this kept the balance between funny and awesomeness. Also, NOBLE LIVES! what do you think of this? Do you like it? And I thought that my first OC's, Jewel, Thunder, Dusk and Simon. **

**Please review. Thanks. **

**-Chloemcg**


	15. The Werehog returns

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters. But I do own the kids in this. The rights to Sonic belong to SEGA. **

**Sonic and Amy's little Werehog.**

* * *

"ATTACK!" Exclaimed Knuckles as he raised a determined fist in the air, signalling everyone of Sonic's friends and himself to charge towards Mephiles and his son, Bobby, to send out their minions that they borrowed from Dark Gaia and attack back.

Noble quickly ran up to Elena before carrying her on his back towards Bobby because they had asked the army quickly before the battle if they could leave Bobby to them since they had a _lot _to get back at him for. As Noble leaped upwards and gave the badger a round house kick, he smirked as he eyed Elena on his back. She smiled determinedly back at him and it made his heart fill up with warmth. Noble landed and allowed Elena off his back so she can have her own battles and she gave him a small curtsy and Noble bowed his head in reply before charging off.

Noble and Bobby now stood face to face as they exchanged deadly glares to each other and they also began to circle each other. Bobby was making his hand glow a dark purple, similar to when Shadow begins to perform his own Chaos control.

Without wasting another second, Noble and Bobby raced towards each other and attacked. Noble attempted to scratch Bobby but his stretched claw ended up going right through his chest in a ghostly way, un effecting Bobby what so ever, so he was forced to withdraw his claws and he frowned in deep thought. How could he fight the embodiment of darkness without touching him.

Silver always told him that if someone could focus their abilities then they can do wondrously strange things with the plain of the mind. As those words repeated in his head, Noble closed his eyes and concentrated deeply and his moon mark Glowed a bright aqua colour and it shined in the night. He gritted his razor sharp teeth in concentration and suddenly, it glown brighter then it ever did before and when he focused his psychic abilities on Bobby's arms before he nodded, making Bobby's fists punch him in his own ugly mug.

Noble smiled smugly as he mocked each time he forced Bobby's firsts to smack him "Stop hitting yerself. Stop hitting yerself. Stop hitting yerself. Stop hitting yerself."

Whilst Knuckles was fighting he looked over his shoulder and laughed "Haha, Classic!" The echidna exclaimed as he continued whacking one of the many individuals that were spawned from Mephiles' twisted mind.

Knuckles looked pretty much the same except that his dreadlocks were scruffy and as was the sides of his muzzle so they fuzzed up like some kind of beard. He also wore an old western-styled hat and his fingers were huge still but instead of two spikes, there were three on each glove. You see, Knuckles' hands had more spikes as he grew. He had one small one when he was born, another grew when he was in his teenage years when he met Sonic and now he's an adult he has 3. He'll probably have four when he is in his old age. It's pretty much the same with Fist and he currently has one spike.

It was strange with the male Echidna's and it might always remain a mystery.

Meanwhile, Sonic was fighting with Mephiles and like Bobby, he too was very transparent. Unfortunately, Sonic did not have Psychic powers and he only had his speed to rely on. But if things couldnt get bad enough, it started to rain and very quickly the ground was very slippery. One false move could be his last!

Sonic gritted his teeth sharply as he tried to conjour up a plan in his mind, not something he done often, when he suddenly felt something inside him. It felt like this very familiar pain and it was one Sonic was pleased about! He embraced himself in it and within moments something amazing happened. Sonic grew a few inches taller, slightly taller then his son. Shaggy dark blue fur burst out of his normal smooth azure fur. His teeth were replaced by fangs. His ears perked up and his fingerless gloves began to rip, as well as his sash and his shoes began to turn into cleats.

"Didja miss me?" Sonic asked with a wide, evil smirk when his transformation was complete and he gazed over at Noble who only stared at him in surprise and utter glee as he smacked Bobby and Sonic, now happily in his Werehog form, howled with complete and utter cheer as he now could have a lot more advantage and he heard that Noble howled with him.

This was amazing but he frowned a little as he wished Amy was there. But, as if on cue, The Werehog heard the sound of a mallet smashing someone and he turned around to see Amy as she whirled her large hammer in her hands with a smile. "Hi, Honey." Smiled Amy as she walked over to her husband, completely unaware that Tails had taken over fighting Mephiles. "Are you Okay?" She asked and Sonic replied, his voice growly and he had a flirtatious edge to it "Happy now that you're here, dear."

Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek, touched by his endearing words and Espio yelled sarcastically as he was fighting off some guards "Why don't you guys get a room or fight these demons!?"

"Oh, alright." Sighed the Werehog Sonic as he stetched, trying to get use to his form quickly, and suggested to himself "Now why don't I see what I can do with this?!" He stretched his arm and used his fist to fight off many guards by punching them back in a line as his clenched fist made contact with their stomachs. The impact of Sonic's fist made the creatures of Dark Gaia fly backwards and fly off the building, making them vanish into a puff of smoke as they landed hardly.

This gave a now soaking wet Sonic an idea as he smiled in realisation. He spun on his feet and yelled towards all his friends, his deep growly voice booming just loud enough over the fighting "GUYS, TRY AND PUSH THE CREATURES OFF THE BUILDING! THAT SHOULD END THEM LEAVING ME AND-" The Werehog stopped in mid sentence as he heard Tails yelp out in pain and he quickly turned to see Mephiles had grabbed Tails and was cracking the young fox's spine on his pointy knee cap. Sonic gasped in horror as Mephiles released Tails but just before the twin tailed fox hit the hard floor, he stretched his flexible arms and caught Tails just before he could have a rough landing. "Tails!" Yelled Sonic urgently as he held an unconscious Tails in his claws and hugged him close "Bro..."

While Noble was fighting Bobby, he watched in worry as he noticed his now Werehog father hugging his adopted Uncle Tails. He frowned and gulped worriedly but what he didn't know was that while he was distracted, Bobby was getting ready to kill Noble once more. The Teenage Werehog heard Elena, who had grabbed little Daisy Rose while Mephiles was not looking, shout out to him, causing everyone else to look at the scene "NOBLE, LOOK OUT!"

Noble confusingly looked behind him, forgetting the battle he was just engaged in, and saw Bobby with a raised powerful claw which had dark smoke emerging from his finger tips and Noble continued to stare at Bobby with a completely frightened look and he awaited his fate but only to watch as someone kicked Bobby from behind, making him fall forwards and Noble was shocked yet thrilled when he saw Will standing behind where Bobby originally stood with a smile on his beak.

"Am I late for the party, my friend?" Asked the very smug owl and Noble clutched his heart and breathed a sigh of relief. He was still alive and he had William to thank for it. But when the duo looked over to Sonic, holding Tails they both knew the same thing.

Sonic yelled as he continued to hold Tails tight and turned his attention to his friends "Guys! We can't fight like this. We need to regroup and get Tails to the Hospital ASAP!"

Everyone now ran off the building and jumped down to a secret place where nobody would find them but as Sonic was about to leave, he gave Mephiles a look that said 'I'll be back' before he grudgingly left and used his flexible arms to grab onto the edge of a nearby building and he swung away.

Mephiles stood while glaring at where the good guys had just left but Bobby walked up beside him and began to rush after them but the Crystallised hedgehog held out an arm to block his son's way and told him "Let them have their 'regroup' and in one way or another, they will come running back to fight." Said Mephiles sneakily with a somewhat happy tone to it.

Right now, everyone was thinking the same thing. What was Mephiles planning?

* * *

**A/N: I decided to make the story longer to make it more Interesting. Please NO swearing! I hate it with all my heart and I'm TOTALLY against it! If there could be no swearing in reviews that would make me happy. **

**Anyways, I think now you know what happened to Tails' back in the Quest of the Crystal Pendant. You'll know what I mean if you read the chapter: Tails' visitors. **

**Now I'll leave you to ponder on what Mephiles is planning but I shall tell you that if you think that this is just about Daisy getting rescued then your wrong. Now it is all about getting rid of Mephiles! What did you think of that twist, BTW? **

**Please review and I do try hard so don't hate me please. Thanks.**

**-Chloemcg.**


	16. Noble's dark origin

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters. But I do own the kids in this. The rights to Sonic belong to SEGA. **

**Sonic and Amy's little Werehog.**

* * *

Deep in an underground base, Sonic and his faithful friends were resting and recuperating and wondering what to do now! A Werehog Sonic was holding his recently rescued infant daughter in his strong, flexible arms as he desperately looked to his friends and family for answers.

The whole underground base's walls were made of some kind of high tech that had glowing green aqua lining. The floors were made of grey, metal steel that everyone would have a hard time breaking through. There were homey touches that had included a gumball machine, a big leather sofa, some pictures and many staircases that led to Bunkers. There was a lamp that glowed green beside a reading chair and a book case that both sat across a flat screen television, made by Tails, in the corner of the large room. There was a corner which had many machines and stuff that mechanics would use and currently laying on a metal table was Tails who had an oxygen mask whilst he was being checked over by Shadow, him being the second smartest of the team.

"What're we gonna do!? Mephiles has the town surrounded with his dumb shadows and Bobby ain't making things better!" Sonic exclaimed desperately, softly staring down at everyone whom had gathered at the long, circulated rectangular table like they were a company holding a meeting.

"Hmmm...How much of it has been taken over?" Asked Vector the crocodile absentmindedly as he poked at the sharp fin-like spike underneath his jaw and eyed Sonic thoughtfully. The Werehog stretched one arm out hugely behind him and exclaimed whilst hyperventilating "EVERYWHERE, VECTOR!"

Amy rested an arm on her stressed husband's shoulder and looked down at him in deep concern before she looked to the rest of the team "Guys, we need to get reinforcements in order to take down Mephiles once and for all!"

It was then that a now adult Cream the rabbit, sat next to her immature husband Charmy bee, raised a hand and asked "I have a question. How can you remember what happened anyway? Didn't you guys get you're minds erased or something?"

The adult Sakura hedgehog looked dully at her friend and told her with an arched eyebrow "Plot twist."

Noble (whom had taken off his armour by now) cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention in the process, and spoke up whilst looking to Spiare, whom had his eyes closed as he concentrated on thinking of an idea "So why aren't we thinking of any ideas? Everyone in this room can't be total idiots, right?"

Spiare folded his bandaged arms and glared at Charmy, whom was spinning in his chair over and over "I'd have to disagree."

Sonic also looked towards Charmy before he scolded as he pounded his fist on the table that made everyone jump a little "Charmy! If you could focus on the task right now then we could save the world faster!"

"Mr Sonic, maybe you should calm down?" Suggested Cream as she stood up and walked towards the stressed Werehog and before Sonic could deny, the adult female rabbit wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

Cream began to sing a soothing lullaby as she stroked Sonic's shaggy, dark blue fur and rested her head against his cheek. Sonic felt calmer now as he took deep breaths and shut his eyes. He felt his muscles soften and his pulse calm down as his ears slowly fell flat beside his head. Once Cream had finished calming her best friend's husband down, she merrily skipped back to her seat, ignoring the looks she was given as she hummed a merry tune.

Sonic thanked the rabbit and so did Amy but with a lot more enthusiasm, as if she was really pleased with her for doing this. If anyone was great at calming people down, Cream the rabbit could.

"Now then." Began Sonic with a much calmer voice "Any ideas on what we should do?"

There was no reply to the adult Werehog's question and they all stared back at him blankly, making Sonic sigh before he looked up as he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him and when he lifted his head, he saw Shadow holding a very small computer chair in both his thumb and his index fingers.

"Shadow, How's Tails?" Sonic asked hopefully, hoping that his best friend was going to make it. Ever since Tails was little, Sonic was pretty much like both a mother and a father to the little fox kit but he was mostly a brother. A big brother who would do anything to protect him but now, because of Mephiles, he failed this task.

Shadow told Sonic, his deep toned voice giving away that he too was slightly bothered by what happened to the foxy-tailed mechanic "The boy'll live but he has very bad spinal damage and I don't think he'll..." The Ultimate life form's voice broke since he tried to prevent himself from speaking but he knew deep down that Sonic had all the rights to know and he also noticed that everyone else had remained silent and were paying attention to his every word. Shadow knew he had to chose his next words carefully.

"There's a high chance that Tails might never walk normally again. He's lucky he won't be bound for life in a wheelchair." Shadow told everyone with the saddest voice as he hung his head and closed his crimson irises to hide himself away from everyone's highly worried facial expressions. Shadow never admitted it but he actually liked the young fox since he admired him for his genius.

Sonic's head lowered to the table but then Shadow turned his attention to Noble, whom stared at the black furred hedgehog worriedly and Shadow told the young Werehog "Noble, with me. Now."

Noble did not know what to do. The ultimate life form's voice seemed kind of dark and a bit intimidating and this made the Werehog's skin crawl but he decided to do as he was asked before excusing himself from the table and he followed his father's rival into a different room but he wondered what the chip was inside Shadow's grip. It seemed familiar in a way.

Shadow locked the door and looked at the Teenage Werehog with this cold, hardening glare that would make even 50 grown men faint with horror but Noble did not know what was going to happen nor what he was wanted for. The thought of Shadow beating him up crawled into the young Werehog's mind and this forced him to cringe.

The black hedgehog with red highlights walked towards Noble and held him by the chest fur and asked through gritted teeth "What do you remember!?"

Noble gasped, startled of Shadow's rushed action, and gritted his own fangs with fright, staring down into Shadow's angry, red irises. Noble felt his fur tremble heavily and he felt his throat tighten but at the same time, he was confused. What did Shadow mean by 'What do you remember?' is there a secret he was never told about? A misleading, cruel joke? What was it?

"Don't play with me, Werehog! Tell me what you know!" Demanded Shadow in a way that seemed too evil to believe. Shadow may have been a dark, shady character but this was taking it to another level.

Shadow threw Noble to the ground, causing him to slide a little on the floor and he smashed into a corner of the wall as he laid down on all fours, trying to pick himself up from the impact. Noble looked up at Shadow weakly, a black eye beginning to appear and he was forced to cover it with a big claw before he answered, his voice cracking "I remember far back into my childhood. Back when I was four years old!"

"Childhood?! You never had a childhood!" Exclaimed Shadow angrily "It's fake! You're fake!"

Shadow quickly turned away to prevent himself from telling the Werehog any more but Noble weakly stood up on all fours and asked, his deep growly voice full of a shameless plead "I'm fake? What're you talking about?"

Shadow sighed heavily. He now told the young Werehog too much information to keep it a secret any longer before he turned around and told Noble "You're...Nothing but a shadow of the beast that once resided in Sonic."

Noble cocked a shaggy eyebrow in deep confusion and his voice broke into a whisper "What?"

Shadow nodded before he proceeded telling the story, or origin, of Sonic and Amy's son "When you're mother was knocked unconscious and kidnapped by Doctor Eggman 16 years ago, she was practically like a dummy for Eggman's latest experiment. He had saved up some of the power of Dark Gaia's energy and mixed it with Psychokinesis before he made the girl drink it and that, combined with Rose's rare DNA type created you."

Noble was shocked of what he was just told. He wasn't really the son of Sonic and Amy? He was just a shadow of the beast that walked in his father's shoes years ago? But he had a question or too to prove this theory wrong "Then how is my dad a Werehog now?!" he pointed to the quater moon mark on his forehead "and what about the mark on my forehead!?"

Shadow replied, folding his arms "Faker probably reacted to the neck less around you're neck and I don't know of the marking on you're head." The answer sounded reasonable and rude at the same time. Shadow added, feeling more and more guilty by the second "I know all this because _I_ was the one who gathered you're components."

Noble felt his heart be crushed into dust and he slowly backed away while on all fours, trying to fight back sobs that was fighting to get out of his system and before he could do anything else, Noble dived out of the door and dashed passed everyone so quick that everyone and everything were a blur to Noble's betrayed stricken eyes.

After what seemed like a minute of running, he was far from the under ground base and he was laid down on a small hill he hid his head in his claws before distraught sobs finally escaped from his muzzle and nose and he curled up into a small ball.

He never thought that he was a simple experiment, a fake. A monster. Noble suddenly felt a sinister hand lay on his shoulder. It felt misty and he could see that they were leaking purple smoke. His red puffy eyes saw Mephiles with a cruel look in his jungle green slitted eyes and Noble growled "What do ya want, Mephiles?"

The embodiment of darkness cackled before he began circling him, causing the young Werehog to cower under Mephiles evil, sneaky watch "Oh, you poor boy. You must feel scared and lost."

Noble looked down at his shadow. It was true. He did feel lost and scared because he didn't know what to do now. If he went back into town, everyone would continue to hate him. If he ran out of the country, more people would hate him. It was different suggestions leading to the same result.

Noble glared up at Mephiles the dark, not letting his guard down "Yeah...So!?"

"I can help you find you're true destiny. Forget about the others and with my help, you can make yourself known throughout the whole universe." Mephiles said whilst whispering in the Werehog's pricked up ear.

Noble cringed. He hated the Hedgehog so much but he was having a hard time ignoring the deal. It constantly repeated inside his head as he thought about what would happen if he did work with him. He would finally be recognised as a hero! This was his dream.

"Do we have a deal?" Asked Mephiles as he held his hand forwards for Noble to shake and Noble found his claw slowly reaching out for Mephiles' pointed fingers. He wanted to be a hero and this did sound very tempting...But...His family would get hurt. His friends would most likely get killed. His baby sister would especially get murdered and as would his mother and father, whom raised him since he was born.

Nobles eyes widened as he thought of Elena, Daisy Rose, his mother and father and William's body's all dead. He may have been an experiment made from Eggman but that did not mean he didn't have a heart. The young Werehog's moon mark and bauble both glown in a bright radiance as he growled deeply, baring his fangs "No!" With that, Noble did a back flip and he landed on all fours before he made a protective stance "I'll _never _let you hurt my family!"

Mephiles was confused but angered. He was pretty sure he had the Werehog right where he wanted him but it seemed that the son of Sonic was more loyal then he first thought! He growled "So, you choose to protect the idiotic folk whom would put you down with a mere thought?!" Demanded Mephiles as he glared darkly at Noble who wore a smug smirk upon his pale blue muzzle. The Werehog replied with a smile "They're my family. The only ones I've got."

With that Noble exclaimed before charging into battle, his deep growly voice filled to the brim with determination "Lets finish this, Mephy!"

Mephiles growled and spat before he flew towards him "As you wish, boy!" And with that, they collided in with each other. Both of them wondered who was going to win this fight but Noble was never going to betray the ones he loved. This was a vow.

* * *

**A/N: How's this chapter? I was thinking on how Noble should have become a Werehog for a long time but it ended up like this. I hope it wasn't too Cliché or anything. I would love some reviews! Please make them good.**

**Also, the stories almost over. Tell me what you think of this twist in the story, please. I would also like you to listen to 'Mephiles' whisper' while he's trying to get Noble to make a deal with him. **

**-Chloemcg **


	17. Bravery of the heart

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters. But I do own the kids in this. The rights to Sonic belong to SEGA. **

**Sonic and Amy's little Werehog.**

* * *

Sonic was raging furious as he pinned Shadow against the wall and held him up by the ivory fur on chest after bashing him around for a bit. Sonic had saw Noble dash out a door and then he turned to Shadow whom was smirking and then on, he knew that things were very off!

"What didja tell my son!?" Yelled Sonic as he pushed Shadow against the wall. The Werehog was furious as his emerald eyes burned with this threatening darkness and his breathing became uneven.

Shadow did nothing but smile at the Werehog in a smug way as he narrowed his eyes, expecting the Werehog to be defeated with a mere thought since he was trying to stall until the plan he was awaiting took effect.

"Daddy, are you alright?" Asked a young grey hedgehog creature with bat wings as she looked up at her father with deep concern, clasping her small hands together in fear but Shadow just bellowed, his irises glowing an unusual ghostly green "Hit the road, pipsqueak!"

Rouge pulled her daughter close as Simon, the smart middle child of Shadow and Rouge, yelled in amazement as he pointed at his supposed father "Oh sweet, Maria! He's an imposter!"

Thunder, the eldest son of Shadow and Rouge, made his hand glow with a crimson aura as he scowled at the revealed imposter with a dripping hatred "It would appear so. Dad would _never _yell at Jewel, he wouldn't have the guts."

Sonic growled deeper as he knew his suspicions were correct! He shoved his pale blue muzzle against the imposter's and asked through gritted fangs, his deep growly voice dripping with the most hated kind of loathe imaginable "Alright, that tears it! Quit the act, Bobby!"

Everyone was shocked and they all recoiled in horror as they all huddled together. How did Sonic figure out that Bobby the badger was the culprit?! Tails would have been the only one to piece it together...If he was even conscious that is...

It was then that Bobby revealed himself in his normal form and he growled deeply and viciously as he struggled in the adult Werehog's tight grip and he snarled with a toothy smile "So, ya messed up hedgie. Ya found out my scheme! I bet my dad's plan has already worked!"

Sonic glared deeper at the Mobian badger and demanded "What're ya talking about, ya overgrown weasel!?"

Bobby just growled again whilst the children, except for the stronger teens, hid behind their mother's for comfort and safety. It was clear that the frightening atmosphere was filling the room like a balloon filling up with helium and the adults all backed up against the corner in fear of what the demonic badger would do.

"Oh, isn't it simple? I took form of that fake hedgehog known as Shadow and followed ya to you're base and now my dad knows where you are and he probably has that monstrosity, Noble on our side by now!" Explained Bobby as he began to look even more deranged by the second. His circular ears began to go a bit floppy, his white spiky hair began to scruff up and foam was starting to appear from his mouth!

Sonic was using up all his will to not look away from this hideous sight as he scowled at the Mobian Badger before he asked, trying not to sound disgusted "Ok, then. What didja tell Noble!?"

Bobby looked away for a few moments, ignoring Sonic's death glare and the badger replied "Oh, why...I just told Noble the truth: He is nothing but a shadow of the beast who walks in you're shoes currently and he would _never _belong with ya."

Sonic glared coldly and deeply and growled furiously. How dare Bobby tell Noble this! He knew that the badger hated Noble with his guts but this was beyond evil! The adult Werehog roared while throwing Bobby up into the air "LIAR!"

Bobby was sent flying upwards but, because he was the spawn of the mind of a god, he turned into a bird of prey and swooped towards an unconscious Tails and Sonic and everyone else stopped immediately what they were doing and they all felt a stone drop in all their stomachs as they watched the badger point a razor sharp finger nail towards the teenaged fox's chin.

Sonic's mouth was agape as he stared in utter horror. Everyone was forced into silence as they stared at the badger's threat to kill Sonic's best friend. "Nobody move or the mutant gets it!" Threatened Bobby in both a desperate and deranged attempt.

Sonic lowered his claws before he heard Amy shuffle up closer to him and whisper inside his ear, the Werehog's panicked eyes never leaving the badger nor his hurt best friend "Sonic, we've got to do something..."

The adult Werehog tried to come up with a plan as he focused deeply and his ears forced themselves forwards and his pupils shrank in major fear since he found that he had no plan. But, yet, he did have one idea as he eyed both his wife and his sleeping daughter "Amy, get the others out, Faker and Noble included, and whatever you do, _don't_ look back."

Amy was shocked as she stared at her husband in disbelief. Her heart stopped and she also broke into a cold sweat as her beautiful jade irises grew pale as well as her pale. She desperately hoped that her husband was not going to do what she thought he was going to do.

"Sonic...? You're not-" Amy began but was silenced when Sonic kissed her for a long time and the adult Werehog wrapped his fluffy flexible arms around the Sakura furred hedgehog as she kissed him back and young Daisy did not awake from this but she nestled in the warmth her parents provided her with and put her small knuckle in her mouth.

While the others were witnessing the both saddening yet heart-warming moment, Elena sighed in depression. She hoped that Noble was alright and would have done anything to be by his side by this moment and she hugged her own arms to warm herself from the sudden chill that flew in the room.

Sonic and Amy broke their kiss up and Sonic caressed his wife and told with with a soft smile "Sayonara, Amy Rose."

With that, Sonic stroked his daughter's head gently before he lunged towards his adopted little brother and held him gently in his arms bridal style before he thought to himself, unaware that Bobby was about to attack him '_C'mon, Sonic. Don't fail yerself now.'_

The demonic badger began to scratch at the adult Werehog as he took all the hits for Tails and he made sure that the unconscious young twin-tailed fox teen was well out of reach as Bobby tried to target him and Sonic jumped upwards in a slight spindash, that had a slight orange tinge due to him holding the fox, before darting towards Bobby and causing him to smash into the wall.

"Go, now!" Yelled Sonic as he continued to hold Tails protectively and tightly and he looked towards the others as he done so.

With that, the team hesitantly began to evacuate from the hide out but were stopped when 2 creatures smashed through the metal walls and began to roll down the slope leading to where Bobby and Sonic were fighting and everyone was both amazed and happy when they saw Noble land expertly beside his father and everyone cheered for the two Werehogs as hope was revived in all their hearts. Elena was the most happy that the Werehog had not changed and she smiled with tears forming in her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Hey, dad!" Greeted Noble with a causal, toothy smirk on his bright blue muzzle "Did I miss anything?"

Sonic was never filled with so much glee in his life! His son had not joined the bad side like Bobby had just said. He kind of expected him to turn down Mephiles' tempting offer since the Werehog was too stubborn to join the bad side. Just like his mother!

"Noble..." Sonic smiled with actual _tears _forming in his eyes and he patted his son on his shoulder and smirked as he arched a furry eyebrow at his son "So, Mephy tried to get you to join the dark side, eh?"

Noble nodded and winked before he asked his dad with a confident glint in his turquoise eyes "Wanna do this?"

Sonic just remarked whilst folding his arms in a sarcastic manner "Do chilidogs come with Jelly?"

It was then that Vector spoke up and replied to Sonic's question "Yeah! They made a new flavour of Chillidog 5 days ago and they taste worse than the originals..." The Mobian Crocodile stuck in tongue out and made a disgusted noise and Sonic stretched his arm out before bonking Vector on the head for messing with the chilli.

Mephiles looked to his son and told him "Come on, let's finish this!" Bobby nodded in reply before an evil glow surrounded the both of them and they began to float up into the air and before long the two of them formed into a creature so huge and so monstrous that it would even give Medusa a run for her money.

The beast that was Mephiles and Bobby combined was a white, scaly dragon creature that had feathered wings and one ear it had was a crystallised hedgehog ear while the other was a badger ear. The creature had a huge piece of fuzz on its chest and one eye was yellow while the other was crimson red. It truly looked really mangled.

Sonic and Noble could only stare up at the creature in horror but they were both confident that they were up for the challenge. Sonic placed Tails down on the floor behind him so the Chaotix could get him to safety and they both leaped up into the air and had begun the fight.

As she watched Noble jump into the air at an impossible height, Elena looked up with a small smile and she said in a quiet soft voice "Be careful, Noble." But she heard someone banging from a nearby freezer door and she made haste towards it and when she opened it, she noticed the real Shadow rubbing his head sorely before telling himself "Ouch...I must remind myself to _never _do that in any circumstances like that again."

"Shadow!?" Exclaimed Will as he stood beside Elena and helped Shadow out of the freezer and helped him out of his dizziness and boy, was Shadow freezing! He was as cold as an ice cream that was freshly out of Haloska at its coldest. Shadow had icicles hanging from his nose and his ears were frozen stiff. His chest fur was even iced over!

The black and red highlighted hedgie shivered but he heard his daughter shout out his name and run towards him before hugging him tightly, warming his heart slightly as this happened. Jewel had in fact ran towards him and had jumped in order to wrap her small arms around him.

Shadow felt a small smile twitch his shivering lips and he slowly hugged her back and stammered as he tried to soak up the suddenly warm temperature of the room and he cracked his eyes open to see Elena and William smiling at him and everyone had even gathered around since they were that happy to see him.

Shadow then turned his attention to the skies where the action was going on and saw the now dragon-thing turned Mephiles and Bobby fusion and he asked while folding his frozen arms and glaring up towards the two Werehog's "What, They didn't even invite me?" Shadow tut tutted while shaking his head "Shame on them..."

The Ultimate Lifeform rolled his eyes before he walked towards the lab, still shivering slightly from being in the freezer for too long. He had no idea of how it happened. One moment, he was retreating with Sonic and the others and the next, he woke up in the freezer. What a cold world that was!

"Darn it! That little demon also stole the chip that could stop all this!" Shadow exclaimed as he typed up a few things on the keyboard of Tails' super computer before something opened and he smiled a little in a devious way "Oh, sweet Maria! At least Tails was ingenious enough to make a spare chip!"

"What do we need a chip for?" Thunder asked whilst folding his arms "You know something don't you, father?"

The black hedgehog explained hastily while gathering some spy equipment "This chip is in fact some tech that Tails had created just in case Mephiles had returned. You see, according to some recent Data, Mephiles had somehow invaded the Internet and returned using this very computer." Shadow put the equipment in his newly acquired belt that he had borrowed from G.U.N and looked towards the crowd "Lucky for us, though, that demon's new form is made completely out of computer codes, explaining how he had managed to fuse with Bobby and turning into that beast. This chip is designed to capture those codes that create Mephiles and anything close to him and once inside, he should stay in there and never bother anyone again."

"Wow...Did Mister Tails come up with all of this?" William asked while baring an impressed expression on his face.

Shadow nodded before announcing and grabbing a small purple computer chip out from the computer's hard drive and put that in his belt too "Guys, I have an idea!" the Ultimate Lifeform removed a green chaos emerald from behind his back and told the crowd of everyone who Sonic knows "Miss Rose, if you may meet me up on the roof of this place then I would like it so much."

With that, Shadow closed his eyes and took a deep breath before Rouge told him "Be careful, Shadow." The black hedgehog smirked in acknowledgement, feeling his heart warm up a second time, before exclaiming whilst holding the Chaos emerald up high in his grasp "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Without wasting another second, Shadow vanished with a 'Zap' and disappeared. Everyone looked at Shadow's spot for a second until turning their attention to Amy whom was passing young Daisy to Cream and she told the rabbit "Keep an eye on her for me, Cream. I'll be right back."

With that, Amy began to rush up a staircase that was at the back of the room and Rouge asked in a shout, not sure whether Amy was crazy or not "Amy?! Where are you going?!"

Amy shouted as she ran up the stairs to follow Shadow "I'm helping my husband and son! I'll be back soon!" As Amy ran up the stair case to catch up with Shadow, she wondered what Shadow was planning and what this had to do with her?

While everyone watched the Sakura hedgehog run up the stair case, Cream told her quietly while looking towards where Amy left "Be safe, Amy..." 

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was good enough! First off, What I meant by fake in the last chapter was that he's like Shadow! Second, I tried to make this chapter and this story as likeable as possible! **

**Don't hate this story please and I have to go... See you soon! This is also nearly the end of this story and what does Shadow have in store? **

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
